


Identical Strangers

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is cocky, Blood, Brotherly Angst, Eventual Matty, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is not nice but when is he ever?, Mistaken Identity, Nice Brotherly Fist to the Face, Reader may be in over her head with this one, Solo triplets, The brothers are split up, This is a slow burn in a way, This is going to be a long one, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: Luke Skywalker's temple was destroyed and a family fight caused the Solo triplets, Ben, Matt, & Kylo to go their separate ways. Ben went with Han, Matt stayed with Leia, and Kylo took off to find his own destiny with the man he knew only as Snoke. The brothers went from close to estranged within a short period of time when the oldest cut all connections. It wasn't until years later that while on a planet searching for the map to Skywalker that you mistake Ben for Kylo. Startled by this doppelganger at first then intrigued when you learned of Kylo's past you impulsively decide a family reunion is in order. What starts as bad only spirals into worse as you are forced into role of peacekeeper and endure brotherly shenanigans all while trying to keep Kylo's temper in check. Secrets from the past are brought into light and you soon find yourself smack dab in the middle of generations old family drama. And as Kylo's "co-worker" with benefits this was not what you signed up, but maybe just maybe, this could help you break past that Jedi Killer facade and finally know the man Kylo Organa-Solo.
Relationships: Triplet!Kylo x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in Star Wars universe Solo triplet fan fic. I worked very hard on this and it would not be possible without the lovely ladies of the Thirst Order Writers Server on discord. These girls and the Thirst Order mods are just the best. A special shout out to Melly or @thetoruterwrites on tumblr for being a wonderful beta and helping me with everything. Including the title. And Luna or @writingsawildride on tumblr and on A03 who has listened to me complain and also reading this. Love you all!

You looked around the crowded village square and tried not to panic. You'd lost him. You had one job! Should have been simple enough: Don't lose Kylo Ren. Not that finding a 6'3 tall man in a long black flowing robe and scary mask would be difficult, he had a tendency to stick out wherever he went; but you really did not have time for his bantha shit today. The General was going to be unhappy when he learned of this, and when the General was unhappy he bitched and whined and moaned. Which would have been fine, you were good at tuning out the anal retentive ginger. Its just when those complaints reached Supreme Leader Snoke you'd have to deal with him too. You pulled your hood up over your head and began to scan the crowd for your missing asshole. He must have gotten a lead on the map and went for it. Not uncommon for him to ditch you. All because he had the Force or whatever the fuck. Something you lacked and he enjoyed reminding you of often. You still would like to have been notified. You were there with him for a reason, damn it.

  
  


You walked through the crowded streets filled with all kinds of different beings, from human, to near-human, and even some aliens. You didn't have time to really marvel at all different species. You needed to find Ren and get back to the Command Shuttle. You turned a corner and there was, a man who was a head taller than the rest. That gorgeous black hair was a surprise though? Had he taken his mask off as to mingle more efficiently? You felt as though you'd die of a heart attack. Ren had taken your advice for once! You really didn't care, you had a bone to pick with this good for nothing nerf herder.

  
  


“Hey!” you shouted.

  
  


He ignored you. Since he was mask-less and anonymous this meant you could get a little hands on without sudden consequence,

  
  


“Hey!” you said louder.

  
  


The man turned and looked you up and down curiously, “Well hey to you too...” he smirked crossing his arms across his chest, “And what can I do for you sweet thing?”

  
  


You rolled your eyes, “Okay I'll play along Solo.”

  
  


“Ah, so my reputation proceeds me. Yes, I'm Solo.” he said, “Both here and relationship wise. More important question, are you?”

  
  


“Excuse me?” you asked tilting your head forward and glaring up at him from beneath your lashes. “I mean I know we're not, you know, but single? Whatever, let's get going.”

  
  


“Wow you like to get right to it don't you?” he asked flashing a rare dopey smile.

  
  


“You feeling okay?” you asked reaching to feel his forehead.

  
  


“I could always feel...” he gently took your hand and kissed it, “Better.”

  
  


You cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, “Right... so I'm just going to say it's the heat getting to you. But we can discuss this more later. On the ship.” you pulled your hand back and ignored the butterflies that had decided to take flight in your stomach and walked behind him. You planted both of your hands firmly on his ass and paused momentarily... had he been working out? Seemed fuller.

  
  


“Hey! Whoa!! Hands off the goods kid!” he exclaimed jumping, “I mean I'm into this, I love feisty women and all but uh, how about we start a name?”

  
  


You sighed, “My name is I dunno, Leia?”

  
  


His eyes went distant, “Well that's unfortunate...”

  
  


“What's wrong with that name?”

  
  


“No man wants to moan his mother's name in bed... kind of traumatizing.” he replied.

  
  


“Speaking from experience?” you asked.

  
  


“I don't know. I am willing to find out though.” he shrugged and smirked suggestively. “I'm always up for new experiences, even mentally scarring ones.”

  
  


“Okay, Kylo that's just weird.” you siad throwing your hands up.

  
  


That smirk faded as his expression turned to interest, “Wait, did you say Kylo?”

  
  


“Yes, Kylo, your name Kylo Ren?” you said. “Now come on, we need to get back before Hux's panties bunch up too far.”

  
  


“I'm not Kylo Organa-Solo.” he said, “I'm Ben Organa-Solo, his brother.”

  
  


“His twin brother I'm assuming?” you asked.

  
  


“Close, triplet actually.” Ben said. “This makes sense now. Where is the overgrown bitch boy anyway?”

  
  


You look back at him and then you started to realize slight differences between your Kylo and this man, same hair, same expressive eyes, same long elegant nose, same full plush lips... but the speckles of freckles and moles were different. Your eyes widened and you drew back, “Oh stars... you're really aren't Kylo, are you?”

  
  


Ben offered his hand, “Hi, I'm Ben Organa-Solo the middle child of the Solo triplets.” he said, you took his hand and shook it, “And you're Leia?”

  
  


You laughed, “No, my name is actually, F/N, I work with Kylo. Well not with him... more for him. I'm on the Supreme Council.” you looked at him smiling, “Wow, so Kylo really is a triplet.”

  
  


“He's the oldest, as I said I'm the adorable middle child, and then there's our youngest brother Matt.” he said, “You didn't know Kylo had brothers?”

  
  


“Kylo is pretty tight lipped about things. He doesn't talk about his past.” you said sadly.

  
  


“Are you his girlfriend?” he asked.

  
  


“Careful with that word.” you cringed, “There's nothing official between us. We're...” you tried to think of a term but blanked, “We fuck.” you shrugged.

  
  


“Pretty sure that's a friend with benefits.”

  
  


“More like a co-worker with benefits,” you corrected. “I came here with him to find something. But he went up and disappeared. Not the first time.” You sighed heavily, “Hey, so, how would you like to come see your brother?”

  
  


Ben's smile widened into a grin, “I think I'd like that very much.”

  
  


“Okay good. Follow me. I think he might actually be on the Command Shuttle and if he's not its the only way off this hell hole of a planet.” you said, “Come, follow me.”

  
  


You and Ben took off to the deserted part of the old village where you had left the Command Shuttle. You hoped that impulsive move would end well. Kylo was a very temperamental man. He was feared for being a killer and he was. There was no doubt about that. You often wondered why you hadn't become one of his countless victims. Maybe it was because he liked the way you challenged him? Maybe you were just a good fuck? Didn't matter, even if he denied it you knew you meant something to that man child. You reached into your robes for your comlink to contact Kylo but before you could try to reach him it was snatched out of your hand via Force by Ben.

  
  


“Maybe it'd be better if Kylo didn't know I was coming.” Ben said as the two of you walked.

  
  


“Why? Is he going to be upset?” you asked.

  
  


“Depends, would you still take me to see him if his reaction was, say, less than nice to seeing me?”

  
  


“No, I'd only want to take you more.” you said as you saw the ship come into view, “Why? Did you guys end things on a bad note?”

  
  


Ben was quiet as he pondered the question and cringed at the memories of his and Kylo's last conversation, “You could say that, yeah. But I'm glad you enjoy making Kylo squirm enough to bring back his estranged brother into his life.”

  
  


“Estranged?”

  
  


“Things between the three of us haven't been good for a while.” Ben said, “We actually haven't heard from Kylo for years. If it weren't for the Force bond we all shared we'd assumed he'd been dead long ago. Killed by doing something stupid or killed by somone. Either way dead. Kind of surprised he’s alive. Glad, but surprised.”

  
  


“He's alive. If you call it that.” you said. “He's rarely happy. I try to make him happy, but the closest I get is after we've--” you stopped mid sentence and pressed your lips together in thought, maybe this was too personal. You glanced at Ben before continuing, “Probably TMI. Before he ups and leaves me to shower. That moment where he looks at me and I could swear I see something more than lust... but I'm probably seeing what I want to see.”

  
  


“You're in love with him?” Ben asked.

  
  


You went silent not wanting to admit it yourself let alone some man you just met. You looked up the ramp of the ship where two Stormtroopers stood guard.

You lowered your voice just loud enough for Ben to hear, “It doesn't matter. Ren and I fuck. That's as far as that goes.”

  
  


“I understand, don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” he winked and playfully smacked your shoulder, “Now show me to the sum bitch.” he gestured for you to enter first.

  
  


You smiled and strode onto the ship, “Stay hidden until I can tell him.”

  
  


“You bet.” he said as he followed you through the winding corridors. “Wow, this is a nice ship. Is it his?”

  
  


“No, it belongs to the First Order.” you replied, “Kylo is a high ranking member so he travels in style.”

  
  


“Does he have his own ship?” Ben asked.

  
  


“Yeah he does. The Silencer. It is a one of a kind ship that was made and especially equipped for him. For now at least, its in its testing phase but it's going to be mass produced once he gives the clear.” you said as you came to a stop outside the cockpit.

  
  


“At least he's living his dream somehow...” Ben said.

  
  


“Stay here... I'll tell you when, okay?”

  
  


Ben gave you a thumbs up and you smiled. You opened the door to find Kylo sitting in the main chair, his throne, or the closest he'd ever get to one. You came up beside him and cleared your throat. His masked head turned to regard you. You wondered just how he was looking at you under that helmet.

  
  


“It is about time you joined us Lieutenant.” Kylo drawled through the modulator.

  
  


You noticed the two pilots out of the corner of your eye so you kept your tone respectful to your superior.

  
  


“Forgive me Commander Ren. I was distracted. I had assumed you ditched me and returned to the Finalizer already.” you said keeping your tone level, “I met someone.”

  
  


“Don't care.” he said, “Did you find what we came here for?”

  
  


“No, Commander. There was no word or clue to where the map is located. I fear it was a false lead.” you said, “But I did find something you'd find of interest. Or someone.”

  
  


“Resistance?” he asked rising from his chair.

  
  


You looked directly into that visor and shook your head, “No, not a Resistance member.”

  
  


He stepped closer nearly chest to chest. You could feel his heat and smell the scent of his clothes this close. He clenched his fists looking down at you, “Who?”

  
  


You felt that slight pressure at the back of your skull but you knew that feeling. It was not a headache coming on which you had mistaken it for in the past. It was him. Shifting around your thoughts again. He wasn't even trying to hide it this time.

  
  


“Sir, personal space.” you muttered under your breath looking over at the pilots to be sure they weren't looking. “And as for who, it's someone you know.”

  
  


You could sense him narrowing his eyes as he saw your recent memories and who you had brought onto his ship. The rage was sudden and he pushed past you storming to the door. You heard it open and a cheerful,

  
  


“BRO!”

  
  


Followed by the sound of Kylo's fist meeting a fleshy object you assumed to be Ben's face, a blood curdling bone crunching noise, and finally a body hitting the floor. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You tried to tell yourself that if you turned around Ben would be fine and that Kylo hadn't just broken his brother's nose on sight but somehow.. you seriously doubted that.

  
  


A few seconds passed and you heard Ben's muffled voice, “Nice to see you too Kylo.”

  
  


“GUARDS!” Kylo's voice roared. Several troopers appeared and pulled Ben to his feet, “Throw him in the brig, I'll figure out what to do with him when we reach the Finalizer.”

  
  


“Kylo--” you tried to argue but he whirled around and pointed at you. You knew better than to try to argue further, “Fine, then I will be with Ben in the brig. _Commander_.”

  
  


Kylo didn't stop you but you heard his enraged yells behind you as you left. You pitied those pilots who were probably shitting their pants about now. But they'd live, Kylo wasn't that impulsive. He'd probably just sit and stew the entire way back to the Finalizer while you sat with Ben.

  
  


You grabbed an ice pack, some clean towels, and headed to the brig. They allowed you entrance and you saw Ben sitting and holding his nose blood dripping down his front. He waved at you and you smiled handing him the ice pack.

  
  


“That could have gone better.” you said.

  
  


“You obviously don't know my brother...” Ben chuckled, “That's just Kylo. He's always had a temper. It's why he was sent away in the first place.”

  
  


“To be a Jedi?”

  
  


“So you do know?” Ben asks, “He must really like you.”

  
  


You chuckled, “I just know bits and pieces from what I've heard around. There's plenty of rumors about your brother, oddly none about him having triplet brothers.” you smiled and undid Ben's shirt, “You're just ruining this shirt... take it off.” you pulled it off his shoulders and folded it.

  
  


“Careful, he is the jealous type.” Ben warned.

  
  


“If he had a reason to be jealous then fine, but he doesn't.” you shrugged, “I really don't feel like talking about the specifics of Kylo and I's... whatever. But I am curious about his past. Maybe tell me a little but about that?”

  
  


“How about a little info exchange? You tell me something and then I tell you something.” he offered.

  
  


“Alright, we can do that. But you have to go first.” you smiled and took one of the towels to wipe the blood from his lips and chin, “Who is Kylo? Really?”

  
  


“Kylo Cole Organa-Solo,” Ben began but you snorted “What?”

  
  


“Cole? Kylo's middle name is Cole?” you asked.

  
  


“Yeah, his middle name is Cole, why is that so funny?” Ben asked tilting his head.

  
  


“It's just so... normal. Compared to his first name I was thinking it would be something more exotic, dare I say dramatic. Like I don't know, Jett?” you threw out a random name and Ben laughed.

  
  


“No, Kylo's name is the only odd one. You'd think he was named last, as if they had only planned for two but then surprise that dark glob of anti-matter popped out too.” Ben said. “Matt was actually the last one.”

  
  


“Sorry, go on...” you said getting a fresh towel, “Let me see your nose...”

  
  


Ben lowers the now blood stained one, “It hurts...” he pouted.

  
  


You smiled warmly, “Poor thing... just hold still I need to check and make sure he didn't break it. It'd be a shame. You and your brother have such beautiful noses..” she reached and gently touched it. Ben cringed and inhaled sharply but remained still, “Okay... it looks fine. It's just going to be very sore for a while.”

  
  


“Brothers.” he corrected then cringed when he moved his head, “Shit... fucking Kylo.” he muttered.

  
  


“Anyway continue.” you gestured leaning back against the wall. “Kylo Cole Organa-Solo...”

  
  


“We were born the day they signed the Galactic Accordance. Our mom was in labor during it actually.” he laughed, “The official end of the Empire. So that was a big day for her and the galaxy as a whole. Our dad Han Solo was there for the birth. It has been said that Luke made an appearance too. But don't know about that considering there were also rumors that we were born with full sets of teeth. No one really knows what happened.”

  
  


“Where?”

  
  


“Ah... your turn. But I’ll let you slide this time. We were born in Hanna City on the planet Chandrila. Now, when did you and Kylo meet?”

  
  


“We met in the First Order. I was just a young thing and he was the big scary Commander Ren. I was promoted in rank and given a spot on the Supreme Council and Kylo and I were more or less forced into close proximity and we just kind of...” you shrugged, “Over those two years tension led to stress which led to it building and building and finally snapping in a hot, sweaty cum drenched mess in an empty conference room on an even messier table much to Hux's chagrin.”

  
  


“So it started as a rivalry of sorts and then became something more?” Ben smirked.

  
  


“I guess it could be seen as that, why?”

  
  


“Just sounds awfully familiar.” Ben said grinning, “Like our parents almost. Just hope that this ends better.”

  
  


“Your parents aren't together anymore?” you asked concerned.

  
  


“Are you going to waste your turn or are you going to ask about Kylo?”

  
  


“Damn... okay, we'll come back to that.” you said pointing at him, “You said he got sent away?”

  
  


“To train to be a Jedi with our Uncle Luke. He didn't want to go. But he was the oldest and he also was the one who honestly had the most power. Power he couldn't control and would let slip sometimes. So mom and dad thought it'd be best if he went with Luke.” Ben explained. “Kylo felt abandoned. Matt was always close to mom and I was closer to dad.. I guess Kylo felt both parents had their favorite. There was no one left for him. He was the third wheel, the odd one out, and he still holds onto that resentment for us. More me than Matty. He and I have always been the ones who fought the most. Matt was the peacekeeper.”

  
  


You nodded sadly, “That explains a lot actually. He has neglect issues and fear of rejection. You can see it how easily he's pushed to emotional extremes over simple things. Usually anger. I don't think I've ever seen him cry though.”

  
  


“Your turn.” Ben said, “What do you do in the First Order, it must be something to get his attention.”

  
  


“I am one of the lead strategists and a weapons engineer.” you replied. “I hold the rank of Lieutenant but I'm up for promotion soon. I work closely with Kylo but also General Hux to improve the Troopers gear and their simulation training.”

  
  


Ben removed the towel from his nose, “It stopped...” he said.

  
  


You looked him over and nodded, “Yeah it has. Good thing too. If it had kept bleeding I would have resorted to shoving some tampons up there.” you teased.

  
  


“So am I a prisoner of the First Order now or...?”

  
  


You shrugged, “I honestly don't know. The best thing we can do right now is give Kylo some time to cool off.”

  
  


“You know, I'm already nearly 30 there's only so many years left to live. Might not have time for that.”

  
  


You laughed, “I get it, he can be... testy. But trust me, he's cooled a lot since we've started--”

  
  


“Dating?” Ben suggested.

  
  


“Ben.” you said in a warning tone, “Promise me you won't tell him I told you about our personal stuff?”

  
  


“Don't worry kid, I got you.”

  
  


You sighed, “I think we're almost there. I'll go talk to him to see if I can lessen your sentence.”

  
  


“Good luck with that.” Ben said.

  
  


You gave his hand a light squeeze and left the cell. Ben was nearly identical to Kylo, it was a little alarming but you could get used to it. Ben was also funny, charming, and goofy. Something you knew Kylo was capable of however refused to let down his guard enough to show. Not even with you. Which was a little insulting if you really thought about it. Then again, he had made his intentions very clear that first night. This was purely for stress relief. You and him had an arrangement and nothing more. But over the past two years you'd grown so close to him, or as close as he'd let you. Under your delusional notions of sentiment it didn't matter, he was Kylo Ren, The Jedi Killer, Supreme Leader Snoke's prodigy apprentice... there was no way.

  
  


But even this, whatever it was, would all come to an end. Either in anguish and blood or, if you were lucky, quick and painless. If he had ever really cared he may even give you the option of knocking you unconscious beforehand. Somehow you doubted that though, Kylo always seemed to enjoy hurting people and you were nothing special. Or maybe he actually did see you as special? If that was the case, than that meant he'd take his time with you. Drag out those final moments, maybe even use them to get himself off at a different time. Fuck, he may not even wait just even jack off over your corpse. He was a twisted fuck. You banished those thoughts to the back of your mind, when that time came you'd face it head on. For now, you needed to talk the man down from possibility executing his brother.

  
  


You entered the cockpit and found him sitting in that middle chair. You quietly approached and kneel by his side, “Commander?” you asked softly, you know he heard you by the subtle movement of his hands.

  
  


He ignored you. You remained by his side quietly waiting for him to acknowledge you. Your eyes didn't move from the side of that mask. As you refused to back down you took in the black shine, the dents and nicks in the dome of it. It was intimidating, or it had been when you first saw him. It was nightmare fuel to most what he had done to your predecessor. You'll never forget that lightsaber crackling to life; the red blade ragged and spitting illuminating the dim war room briefly before he had thrust it hilt deep into her sternum so quick your brain hardly registered it until her body lay sprawled and motionless on the floor. All you could do was stare in awe and fascination as that tinted visor slowly turned its sights upon you and in doing so awoke something inside you had not ever felt before. You had been ashamed at how wet that made you. Either the sight of blood shed, the smell of burning skin and plasma, Kylo Ren himself or all of it together made your panties stick to you. And the way his gaze fell upon you you knew he sensed it just as if he could smell your moist cunt in the air.

  
  


You shudder a bit at the memory, a heat rising in you. That got his attention. Side eyeing to make sure you were not seen you brought your hand up and hesitantly placed it on his thigh. Without turning his head to fully acknowledge you he slid his hand up his thigh to touch yours. Even through both sets of gloves you could feel his warmth. It was moments like this you were most curious about the Force and what it would be like to feel him like that. You wondered for a split second if that's why he refused--

  
  


His hand squeezed yours cutting off any further thoughts. You realized he'd been in there listening. You hated when he was sneaky about it, and only when your thoughts forced his reaction did you realize he was aware of them. You tried to pull your hand away but he held tightly onto it.

  
  


“When we arrive, take Solo to my private quarters.” he said, “We have things to discuss. Have dinner sent there for when we arrive. You are to eat with us. I will be needing a chaperon to attend so that I am not tempted to end him.”

  
  


“Yes Commander Ren.” you said nodding respectfully. He released your hand allowing you to leave his side.

  
  


As you exited the cock pit you saw the Finalizer looming in the distance. You returned to the brig but stopped outside the cell you watched Ben sitting slouched on the metal cot. He had a look of concern on his face, his brow furrowed as those brown eyes looked around as if trying to see any weaknesses in his surroundings. His eyes scanned the walls, the floor, the ceiling and finally landed on you. The look of concern turned into a devious smirk.

  
  


“So you have returned to my humble abode?” he asked spreading his hands out, “I was just taking in what I'm guessing is my new living quarters?”

  
  


“Afraid not Ben, Ren has invited you to dinner in his private quarters.” you said. “Also I know men like you Solo, you were looking for something to use to bust out of here. What would you have done anyway? You realize your brother is a Commander, right? This is his ship. His men.”

  
  


“But I look like my brother...”

  
  


“None of these men have ever seen Kylo's face.” you said, “So they'd have no idea who you were if you had tried to pass as him. And I doubt you could. You're too sweet.”

  
  


“Have you?” he questioned.

  
  


“Well yeah, of course. Kylo and I have been intimate.” You said holding up a pair of binders, “Come on, we're here I managed to lessen your sentence from death to dinner with Kylo Ren.”

  
  


“Kinky...” he smirked holding up his hands. “I knew you were Kylo's type.”

  
  


“Oh baby you have no idea...” you chuckled as you placed them on his wrists. You put them on and then leaned in close, “Our first time he didn't even take off that mask...”

  
  


Ben was speechless and the scandalous expression on his face made you laugh.

  
  


“Huh...” he nodded as if impressed. “So am I going to see Kylo dearest before dinner or is this like one of those romance stories where the beauty is dolled up and presented to the beast for dinner. Either to eat with him or as the actual dinner, whichever.”

  
  


“No, nothing like that.” you laugh. “Just keep your head down and follow me. I'm your personal escort.”

  
  


“Um, Y/N... won't it be a bit odd having a shirtless prisoner being led around in binders?” Ben asked.

  
  


“Right...” you looked around and found a trooper's undershirt. “Here... a bit tight. But it's something.”

  
  


Ben raised his hands and eyebrows.

  
  


“You'll need to... sorry...” you removed the binders and let him squeeze into the shirt. “You're certainly built like your brother...” you mused looking at his body nearly ripping apart the undershirt at the seams.

  
  


He offered his hands again and you replaced the binders all the while ignoring that smug grin of his. You had a bad feeling about this. But if Ren wanted to have dinner with his brother you could only hope that was a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets to the Resistance that Ben has been captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this took longer than I expected. Thank you guys to sticking around. Hope you enjoy this. This is a short chapter. But don't worry, the next already done and will be up later today!

D'Qar, Resistance Base

General Leia Organa entered the Resistance Command Center her youngest son Matt Organa-Solo by her side, the quote unquote Resistance's best pilot Poe Dameron and Connix followed closely behind. The underground room was large and held a small meeting of top Resistance officers waiting for their beloved General and Princess to speak. Some troubling news had reached them. When Leia's son Ben had failed to return to his father Han Solo on the Millennium Falcon on time or the following three hours the older Solo didn't panic. He knew his boy had a way of getting into some compromising positions with women on occasion and figured the boy was just somewhere getting laid. Again. Han was sure Ben would wind up running back to the Falcon. Ben had a bit of reputation, added to the fact he inherited nearly all of his father's cockiness compared to his two brothers, there was no way he wasn't going to end up being a ladies man. However, when hour five and half rolled around, Chewie began to wonder if something had happened to the middle Solo triplet. Something bad. Han brushed it off for another hour and half, when Ben finally hadn't returned, he decided that yeah, maybe something had happened. And then his thoughts went directly to his Princess, who would surely skin him alive should she learn that Han let something happen to their darling middle child.

  
  


After further investigation, Han learned that Ben had indeed been seen with a woman. A woman who then took him to a First Order ship. He never came back off the ship and it took off into the sky. This was not something Han had wanted to learn. He knew of the First Order, and knew that they were in search of The Resistance which just happened to be led by Ben's mother, Leia Organa. Beside him in the cockpit Chewie rawred an “I told you so” before putting in the coordinates for D'Qar, the sooner Leia knew of her missing son-- or rather her other missing son, the better. But Han sighed heavily and instead put in the coordinates for Maz's place. He was in no way ready to face Leia in real life. Chewie sided eyed him but didn't argue. He knew Han and Leia were already on rocky ground, the last thing they needed was for another son to go missing. Or worse, get killed. Han had recorded a short message and gave it Poe, who then delivered it personally to Leia.

  
  


Leia was surprised that the message was from Han, not surprised however, that he had been too cowardly to come to D'Qar himself to tell her. Only her and a select few knew of what had become of Kylo Organa-Solo or rather, Kylo Ren, after he disappeared. She had felt the coldness in the Force when her eldest boy had fallen from grace. Somewhere out the Galaxy, he had turned his back on not only her, but his entire family and embraced the Dark Side. She had kept tabs on her son, hoping to one day bring him home. No matter what atrocities her boy had committed, no matter how many lives he had destroyed, Kylo would always be her first born son.

  
  


General Organa had an idea of how to get not one, but both of her boys home. She knew they had the location of one of the First Order flag ships,The Finalizer, a smaller one compared to the mini system known that was the Supremacy. Word was it was where Kylo Ren was stationed. If Ben had been taken there chances were he'd end a prisoner of his own brother.

  
  


Leia could only pray to the Force that Kylo held no resentment towards the literal and figurative middle Solo triplet. She knew that out of the three of them, Ben and Kylo had the most turbulent relationship. Kylo had been an old soul from birth, coming to maturity before his younger siblings. The older, wiser no nonsense of the three. Ben was his opposite. Wild, impulsive, and an immature goofball who had a knack for causing trouble and an attraction to feisty women, like his father. Although he was the youngest Matt had always been the quiet and shy one, intelligent with an innocent disposition. The unofficial peacekeeper between Kylo and Ben. While Ben had been a Daddy’s boy, Matt had been the Mama’s boy sticking close by her and choosing her over Han when Kylo had left.

  
  


“In the message Han said Ben never came back to the Falcon, he also said that witnesses said they saw Ben heading to a First Order ship with a female.” Poe began pulling up a hologram of the galaxy.

  
  


“That last part isn't all that out of the ordinary. You know how Ben is.” Matt said. “But that being said, not returning to the Falcon is alarming. You don't think he's been taken prisoner?”

  
  


“Not sure. Do we know what First Order ship was there?” Leia asked.

  
  


“It was a Upsilon-class ship.” Connix replied. 

  
  


“An Upsilon-class shuttle? Do we know anything else about it?” Matt asked.

  
  


“It was made by Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems, hyperdrive equipped with two heavy laser cannons. It also has a sensor jammer and an anti-projectile deflection system. This ship was obviously made for more than just transport. It can take a hit and can sure the hell dish one out.” Poe said, “It is large, black with wings that can extend when in flight and then fold back in when it lands.”

  
  


“They know for certain it was the First Order?” Leia asked.

  
  


“The ship was being gaurded by Stormtroopers. There's no way it wasn't.” Poe said. 

  
  


“Why were they even on Dantooine, anyway? There's nothing there.” Connix siad. “I mean, maybe back in the days of the old Rebels. If the First Order is confident enough to be seen outside the Unknown Regions that isn't a good sign.”

  
  


Leia sighs, “If it was the Command Shuttle...” her voice trailed off as he eyes fall upon Matt, “I think I know why Ben didn't come back off.”

  
  


“Why?” Matt asked.

  
  


“That's the ship that Kylo Ren travels in.” she said, “With what little we know about the First Order, that little bit has come in handy. He's not always on it but that is his main mode of transpiration.”

  
  


Poe's eyes shifted from the holochart of the galaxy to Leia, “You think Kylo has him?”

  
  


Leia nodded, “I honestly do.”

  
  


“You don't think Ben was dumb enough to try and confront Kylo alone?”

  
  


“No, he's smarter than that. He would have went to Han before he tried to do anything.” Leia said.

  
  


“What are we going to do?” Connix questioned.

  
  


Matt looked at his mother, stepping forward he said, “We're going to get him back. Both of them, if I can swing it.”

  
  


Leia sighs, “I'm not losing you too Matt.”

  
  


“You won't. Mom, I can do this. You know Ben and Kylo listen to me. And if Kylo really is lost to us, then at least I can bring back Ben. Mom, please. You know I can do this.”

  
  


“Take Poe with you.” Leia said, “You'll be needing his piloting skills to navigate the Unknown Regions. We know they are there. Somewhere.”

  
  


Matt hugs Leia, “I love you mom.” he whispered.

  
  


“I know.” she smirked, then turned to Poe, “Watch him. Make sure nothing happens, Dameron, so help.”

  
  


“Honestly you should be telling him that.” Poe argued insulted, “If anyone is likely to get us killed, it's me. Thank you very much.”

  
  


Leia rolled her eyes, “Just go... my other problem child.” she said.

  
  


Matt gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before taking off with Poe to the hangar.

  
  


“We're taking an unmarked ship.” Poe said, “An X-Wing would be too obvious. We need to get in, get Ben, and get out.” he explained.

  
  


“......And Kylo?” Matt asked.

  
  


Poe sighed, “If we see Kylo... I don't know. We'll see when we get there.”

  
  


Matt nodded in agreement. He hoped that he would be able to bring both his brothers home. It was the least he could do for their mother. Poe was quiet, he'd seen first hand the monster that the oldest brother had become. He didn't have the heart to tell Matt that Kylo returning was not likely. Kylo Organa-Solo was dead, now there was only the Jedi Killer, Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Reader sit down for a dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a monster and my brain is waving a white flag of surrender. Enjoy!

You walked Ben down the ramp of the command shuttle and down the row of stormtroopers that had assembled for Ren's return. He had already left to meet with Supreme Leader Snoke in the holochambers before dinner. You kept your sights on Ben, he wasn't fighting or trying to escape but he was wild card, and losing him would go over much worse than losing Kylo. At the head of the Troopers stood Captain Phasma and General Hux. The tight wad General’s facial expression hardly wavered as you passed but his eyes followed you curiously. There was a high chance that Hux hadn't seen Ren without his mask, seeing as he had little to no reaction to the prisoner. Ben gave a cocky nod to the redhead and winked at the chrome captain. You fought the smile that threatened to over take you at the appalled look on Hux's face as he turned on his heel and followed you.

  
  


“ Is this the prisoner Ren mentioned?” the General asked sizing Ben up with those icy blue eyes.

  
  


“ Yeah. It is.” you said as you continued to walk, “Commander Ren wishes to have him escorted to his quarters.”

  
  


“ Surely a more qualified guard is in order?” Hux argued, “You are needed elsewhere Lieutenant. You may work with Ren but, you are still under my charge. You are one of my officers. There are plenty of Troopers who can take this scum to Ren's quarters.”

  
  


“ The Commander asked me specifically, General.”

  
  


“ You aren't a Knight of Ren.” the General insists further.

  
  


“ You want to fuck her.” Ben chirped in amusement cocking his head to the side, he eyed redhead reveling in his discomfort, “Really, badly. Not even for pleasure...” his eyes darted to you and he laughs, “He thinks that by dominating you sexually, it would be like he was dominating Kylo Ren. Just skip the middle man and fuck Kylo if you're this obsessed with the idea.”

  
  


Hux's face fell into a look of disgust, “How dare you?”

  
  


You arch an eyebrow and continue walking, pulling Ben along by the binders behind you. You pulled him down several long corridors and onto a lift that would take you to the level that housed the superior officer's quarters. You glanced beside you at Ben who was watching the levels tick by.

  
  


“ He wasn't really thinking that.” Ben admitted. “Well, not entirely. He does want to dominate Kylo. Probably not sexually. Unless he’s into that sort of thing? But in that scenario I know my brother, he’d refuse to bottom. And that poor redheaded twink, he’d be torn apart. I’m sure you know why…”

  
  


You turned your head and scowled at him, “Yes, I know your brother is… gifted.” you turned to face forward again, shaking your head, you clarified the situation between Kylo and Hux, “There is nothing but some petty tension between those two. They share the First Order. Technically Kylo isn’t even a member which makes Hux’s it worse. Jealousy. Kylo is Supreme Leader’s right hand; his enforcer. Kylo came out of nowhere and was handed everything, because he had the Force. Or at least that’s Hux’s belief. Hux had to work for everything. I get where Hux is coming from, but they are equal. They could do so much if they just worked together. Probably not going to happen.”

  
  


“ Are you a Force user?” he asked, “I didn't sense anything from you.”

  
  


You shook your head, “No.” you bit out eyes downcast, “I'm not.”

  
  


“ Sorry.” Ben murmurs, “It's not really all that great. Kylo has just always been so reliant on the Force, it's basically like an extension of himself. But that’s going to bite him in the ass one day.”

  
  


“ Kylo is powerful, I'm not going to deny that. But, yeah, I agree, he's a bit cocky when it comes to the Force.” you said.

  
  


The lift comes to a stop and you grab Ben by his arm and walk him down the dimly lit hallway. Door after door, he looked at the numbers and keypads by each one. Trying to memorize each one so he could remember the way out. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, you weren't sure what he was planning to do. Escape or what. You came to the stop outside Ren's quarters and waited. Unsure if he was there yet, you knew if he'd open the door upon sensing you or Ben's presence.

  
  


“ So do you live with him?” Ben whispers.

  
  


“ No.” you replied with a huff. “We don't have that kind of relationship.”

  
  


“ Well that's a step in the right direction.”

  
  


“ What?” you asked, glancing at him.

  
  


“ You just referred to what you and Kylo have as a relationship.” he grins.

  
  


You head whipped to look at him, before you could go to argue the blast door to Kylo's quarters opened and Ben mousied in ahead of you. You had a feeling this wasn't going to be a warm fuzzy family dinner you'd hoped for. You stepped into the entryway and the blastdoor slid shut behind you. You undid Ben's binders. He rubbed his wrists for a moment before venturing further into his brother's place. Kylo's quarters were decent sized and comfortable. Bare and sparse compared to others with little to no personal effects. Except of course his most prized possession, the charred remains of his grandfather's helmet.

  
  


“ Where is he?” Ben asked walking over to the small sitting area.

  
  


“ Probably in the bedroom.” you shrugged sitting in one the black chairs.

  
  


“ It's nice. Does he live here all the time?” Ben asks.

  
  


“ Most of the time. He doesn't sleep well. Or often. So he'll come here in the night cycle and meditate.” you said.

  
  


“ And you've been here that time of night to see that?”

  
  


“ It is really none of your business.” Kylo's voice interrupted walking into the room. He had removed his robes and decided to keep his mask off. He loomed in the corner of the room watching Ben, “Ben.”

  
  


“ Kylo.” Ben said. “It's been some years.”

  
  


“ Four and half.” Kylo replied.

  
  


“ You've been busy.” Ben said standing, “made quite a name for yourself. One that is whispered and feared. The Jedi Killer. Which is hilarious by the way Ky, you always had a flair for the dramatics.”

  
  
  
  


Kylo remained in the corner of the room, “Don't bring up old shit, Ben.” he snapped walking around the small sitting area, “I could have you back in binders and locked in a cell with a single word.” he warned lowering himself into one of the upholstered chairs.

  
  


Ben sauntered over and sat in the one opposite him as you watched on, ready to grab Kylo should the need arise. Ben ran his hand through his raven locks, longer and bit messier than Kylo's but just as lustrous, with the same ebony shine. Ben sighs heavily and slumps back resting his arms on the sides of the chair.

  
  


“ So...?” Ben folded his hands, resting his elbows on his knees he let his chin rest on the back of his knuckles and asked “I know you're dying to ask, Kylo, so ask.”

  
  


You looked at Kylo and you could tell he was debating internally. You could almost see him, weighing the pros and cons as his jaw tightened. Taking in his facial expressions, you saw his mouth in a slight pout before turning into a stern line of concentration, that slight twitch under his right eye that became all too apparent when his emotions were high. Key warning signs of the gathering storm that was Kylo Ren's anger.

  
  


You walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Kylo was seated in, he glanced upward at you and you offered him a quick comforting smile to try quelling the raging storm. Kylo gave a slight nod and leaned back in the chair resting his hand on his knees. Ben mirrored his posture and tilted his head to the side as he watched the two of you.

  
  


“ ....Or we could always talk about this?” Ben suggested pointing to the two of you.

  
  


“ Absolutely not.” Kylo said. “The logistics of y/n and I's relationship is off the table. Indefinitely.”

  
  


“ I heard that it actually came to a rather steamy head on a table...” Ben said.

  
  


You closed your eyes, praying Ben knew better than to torment his brother, you tensed anxiously. Beside you Kylo's entire body went rigid as those dark orbs were now staring dead at you, as if trying to burn holes into the side of your skull. You didn't dare turn to look at him as you opened your eyes and leveled Ben with an icy glare.

  
  


Ben's lips ticked upward in a devious smirk, “Whoops, said too much?” he said, “You've got yourself a kinky one here Ky, congrats. Of course you're kinky too, aren't you? Dirty boy. Does she step on your balls as well? She's your whore, isn't she Ky?”

  
  


“ ENOUGH!” Kylo roared bolting to his feet, his fist clenched tightly at his sides and his chest heaved with repressed emotion.

  
  


Anger and a resentment that had simmered and stewed for years. Ben had broken the dam that Kylo had worked so hard to assemble in his mind, reinforced with the armor of his fears and insecurities of confronting what lies within. Ben marveled at his own talent, always being able to play the older sibling like a fiddle, he knew Kylo needed to spew his venomous emotions to heal. Or to begin to heal. Ben knew his brother already teetered dangerously on the line between dark and light, and although he seemed to gravitate towards the darkness he knew, somewhere in there, there was still some light left in Kylo. As they'd all be warned by Luke in the beginning, fear leads to anger which leads to hate, after that is a slippery slope into darkness. Ben knew Kylo was half way there, and he refused to have history repeat itself. Their mother had already been through too much.

  
  


“ What's the matter Ky? Did I strike a nerve?” Ben asked his tone dripping in sarcasm.

  
  


“ You shut your fucking mouth Ben!” Kylo seethed pointing at him, “You have no fucking clue what the hell your even talking about...” he said in dangerously quiet tone, his body trembled in fury, the sting of tears only further Kylo's pain.

  
  


“ Mom would be so disappointed, the way you're treating this woman.” Ben said.

  
  


Kylo huffed and rolled his eyes, “Oh that's rich, coming for you of all fucking men, Ben.” Kylo spits in defense, “As many as women as you've fucked and discarded like trash.”

  
  


Ben shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly as his eyes dart to you, “Remember that reputation I mentioned? Yeah, not the best. But they knew exactly what they were getting into. I expressed each time in detail that I was not the relationship type. If they got hurt, it was because they had that whole delusion, well maybe I'm different mind set.” he sighs, “But, this isn't about me, is it?”

  
  


Kylo growled low and deep in his chest finger twitching at his sides.

  
  


“ Down boy...” Ben taunted beaming.

  
  


You carefully approached Kylo eyes fixated on his twitching fingers, Kylo was wound up and you knew he was barely holding on. You questioned Ben's sanity for a moment and prayed he knew what he was doing. You wondered why Kylo wanted you there to begin with. What the hell were you going to do to stop him from killing Ben? It wasn't the fact you were female nor did it have to do with your body, size or strength, which was not much to begin with, it was the fact that you were useless against a Force user. And that doubled for one that had the power of Kylo Ren.

  
  


“ Fuck off.”

  
  


“ Kylo,” your voice was gentle and soft, your eyes drifted to the lightsaber at Kylo's side as your hand touched his back, his shoulders immediately hiked then went lax as you continued, “You obviously brought Ben here to talk. Ben, please, try to keep in mind--”

  
  


“ And neither do you.” Kylo grumbled shrugging off your touch.

  
  


You drew your hand back, replacing it at your side you lowered your eyes in sadness. You tried not to dwell on it much, you knew Kylo was likely to lash out at you. It was your fault his brother was here to begin with, setting aside the fact you had maybe talked a bit too much, you were at a loss of what to do. Not wanting to further his ire you returned to the arm of the chair. You wrapped your arms around yourself and decided to just stay out of it, you had a feeling this went deeper than just the abrupt family reunion.

  
  


“ Relax Ky, she didn't say much, I just know a few little intimate details.” Ben said. “But apparently you didn't tell her much about you at all.”

  
  


“ There's a reason for that.” Kylo said turning to look back at you, “But that's between me and her.”

  
  


“ How much do you know about this whole... thing?” Ben asked.

  
  


“ Just the basics I guess.” you shrugged. “I understand why he doesn't tell me things.”

  
  


“ Don't answer any more of his questions, Y/N, you've caused enough fucking problems for me today.” Kylo snapped storming over to the entrance, the door opened and a service droid rolled in a cart with food, “Dinner.” he said ending the conversation.

  
  


Ben gave you a sympathetic look and went to sit at one of the ends of the table. You sat in the middle while Kylo took his seat at the opposite end across from Ben. Ben grinned as the food was served. Kylo remained quiet as he ate. Although his face had a look of neutrality, he was clearly irritated by the way he was aggressively cutting his food up into smaller and smaller pieces. If only to cut something other than his brother. Ben on the other hand, acted as a starved man. Eating loudly, mouth stuffed so full he was forced to chew it down in size just to close his mouth. The nerve grating sounds of chewing echoing in the room as you focused on your food. Kylo looked up and narrowed his eyes.

  
  


“ Do you fucking mind?” Kylo asked pausing his cutting, “Must you be so fucking obnoxious every chance you get?”

  
  


Ben grabs his drink and slurps it down slowly, “Don't know what you're talking about.”

  
  


“ So Ben,” you said attempting to change the subject, “What were you doing on Dantooine?”

  
  


“ I was there with my dad, stopping to buy some supplies and to give the Falcon a break.” Ben replied, “Dad probably thinks I got distracted. He'll ask around if he gets worried. He’ll hear that I was with a woman. That part won't be surprising, but the First Order ship will most likely set off a few alarms in his head. He and mom haven't spoken in years but, this ought to give him a little push in the right direction.”

  
  


“ Are they divorced?” you asked.

  
  


“ No, just estranged for now. Dad has issues with staying in one place for long and mom has her own thing, they do love each other but, they don't exactly get along for long periods at a time.” Ben replied.

  
  


“ The Resistance.” Kylo said quietly, “She's leading the Resistance.”

  
  


“ She has a particular interest in the creature known as Kylo Ren, I'm sure you know why?”

  
  


“ Does she know that Kylo Ren is her son?” you asked.

  
  


“ She does. We have informants in the First Order, just as I'm sure you have some in the Resistance.” Ben said, “However we're just better at keeping things a secret. Like our base, which you guys have been trying to track for months now.”

  
  


“ You think so?” Kylo said. “The First Order has things you couldn't even begin to comprehend.”

  
  


You smirk proudly as you remembered what he was talking about, Hux's super weapon: Starkiller.

  
  


“ We actually have quite the technological advances here. Ones that make those from the Old Empire look like child's play.” Kylo said, “Our greatest is still being worked on at this moment but once it is completed, we will mark our mark on the galaxy.”

  
  


“ We've heard rumors. Mom is trying to get the others involved but they don't believe the First Order is a threat.” Ben said, “And honestly, neither do I. Just a bunch of imperial sympathizers who long for the old days, not much of a threat.”

  
  


“ Really?” you asked.

  
  


Ben nodded as he poked at his food, “Yeah, they don't believe you all exist let alone are a threat.”

“Good to know.” Kylo said.

  
  


“ She's gorgeous Ky,” Ben said, changing the subject. “Funny too. I just don't understand what the hell she sees in you? Does she have daddy issues or something?”

  
  


Your eyes darted to him, “Excuse me?”

  
  


Ben shrugs, “In my experience women who tend to go for the controlling type usually have daddy issues. Unresolved daddy issues. It's like they finally have the male authority figure in their lives. The disturbing part is that it's usually sexually motivated. I mean, I could be wrong, just calling it hows I sees it.”

  
  


“ That is not at all why y/n and I are--” Kylo cuts himself off before he said too much, “--involved.” he finished as he reached to take a sip from his wine. “She is a high ranking First Order Officer. Although I am not directly her superior, I am above her in Command. That's the only way I am an authority figure to her. It has nothing to do with a daddy kink or fetish or whatever.”

  
  


“ I would never call Kylo daddy while being intimate, Ben.” you said furrowing your brow, “That's not my thing. At all. I had a very good relationship with my father. And my mother. My siblings too.”

  
  


“ Right, he's the one with the Daddy the issues.” Ben said pointing to Kylo with his knife, “My bad.”

  
  


Kylo glared at Ben from the other end of the table. “Do not.”

  
  


“ Do to.” Ben retorted cheekily.

  
  


Kylo slammed his utensils down on the table, “Do not.” he said firmly.

  
  


“ Do to.” Ben said with a mouth full of food.

  
  


Kylo pushed himself up into a standing position over the table, his eyes narrowed and fixated on Ben who didn't even look up from his own food, “Do not.”

  
  


You side eyed Ben and then Kylo, “Are you two seriously--”

  
  


“ Silence.” Kylo said pointing a finger at you, however his eyes remained on Ben.

  
  


“ That was rude Ky.” Ben scoffed. “I get it okay, Dad wasn't exactly there for us. It's natural to want some kind of male role model. Just pretty sad when you choose a voice in your head over your family.”

  
  


“ That voice was the only person in my life that said I could be something more than what I was!” Kylo yelled. “Snoke was there for me. None of you, NONE OF YOU, were there like he was.”

  
  


Ben looked up at his brother, “We tried.” he said softly, “He's obviously manipulated you so bad you are not remembering things correctly. We tried. For years. But you were always the loner Kylo. You always rebuked any attempt dad tried to get you out of your head. Mom too. Do you not remember what finally made them send you away? Do you? Because I do. It haunts me, every damn day.”

  
  


You looked at Kylo, his expression was unreadable. It was like he was trying to remember, but was struggling. He sat back down and put his face in his hands. Trying so hard to think back to those final days before he was sent to Luke's... but they were blank. He tried and he tried. But nothing was coming to him. Some memories that he'd tried to forget resurfaced instead. Happy ones. Where the three boys were young and spent every waking moment together. Kylo and Ben playing as kids. Running through the corridors of the Falcon with their toy blasters. Matt nervously watched from the cockpit, making sure to keep an eye on his unruly brothers while his dad and Uncle Chewie piloted through the stars. Good times. Kylo had had them. But, for the life of him, all his memories from Chandrila had just... vanished.

  
  


“ You don't.” Ben said finally.

  
  


Kylo opened his mouth about to speak his datapad pinged alerting him to a message. He picked it up and thumbed through the tabs. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

  
  


“ Great. Fantastic.” Kylo said throwing it down.

  
  


“ What's wrong?” you asked.

  
  


“ An unmarked ship has crashed into our hangar. Carrying a Poe Dameron and Matt Solo.” Kylo replied.

  
  


Ben smirks as he finishes his wine, “Gang's all here then?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally joins Ben and the two of them finally learn what really happened at the temple and why Kylo left. You learn some interesting things about Darth Vader and then get roped into a plan to help Matt and Ben escape.. oh and grab Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but its a hefty 5737 words so an extra 1000. I am almost done with Chapter 5 which will be a short thing between Huxy and Poe.

General Hux was in his office going over some reports when alarms started to sound throughout the Finalizer. He frowned deeply and set his datapad on his desk before comming the bridge. He wasn’t surprised to see it was chaotic.. One of his officers came onto screen. 

“Sir, there was an accident in the hanger. An unmarked ship has crashed.” the officer said.

Hux held in a sigh of annoyance, “No one thought that this should be brought to my attention?”

“We informed Commander Ren, General. We know you were busy sir, and we didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“And has Commander Ren done anything?” 

“He is on his way to the hangar now, sir.” 

“Then I will meet him there.” Hux said cutting the connection. 

Hux looks at his tea and shakes his head. “Bloody Hell, how do these things even happen…” he grumbles as he grabs his greatcoat and exits his office. 

Outside the alarms were still blaring as he made his way to the hangar. Groups of stormtroopers passed by with their weapons ready. Hux wondered for a moment what in the hell could be causing this much of an up roar. Maybe the Resistance had slipped up? Perhaps this ship was one of theirs. He smirked to himself as he imagined the praise he’d receive if it was him rather than Ren who brought the Resistance to their knees. He knew deep down Ren would never be able to do it, he was too closely connected. The Resistance General was his own mother after all, and he knew if Ren had one weakness, that was it. His wretched family of traitors and rebels. Hux would feel as if he’d done a great service once they were gone. And then he could work on Ren. And finally… the Supreme Leader himself. Hux would rule the galaxy one day, he swore it. He just had to be patient and wait for the right moment to take what was rightfully his. 

Walking into the hangar he saw troopers gathered around a ship. Captain Phasma had already arrived on the scene, she stood with her blaster aimed at the ship ready to shoot if given the order.. It was an unmarked vessel, probably meant for transportation but not much else. The hatch was thrown open and two men popped out with their hands on their heads. 

Hux frowned deeply as he recognized one of them. It was Poe Dameron. Beside Poe though, was a man he’d never seen before. Taller than Dameron with sloppy blond hair. He was built like Ren, the thought of the other man had Hux scraping his fingers against his palm. Poe looked unimpressed and unthreatened by the troopers, he gave a cocky grin when his eyes fell on the redheaded General. 

“Hugs!” Poe exclaims, “Hugs, buddy how have you been?” 

Hux’s frown deepened, “Captain Dameron.” he said through a tightly clenched jaw. 

“You remember my name? Aw that means so much to me.” Poe replied. 

“Don’t read too much into it Dameron, you are merely nothing more than a nuisance. The memory of you is an irritating reminder of what we aim to exterminate in this galaxy.”

“I still managed to make an impression though, didn’t I?” 

Hux ignored the bait and instead focused on the man beside him, “Who are you?” 

Matt steeled himself, “I am Matt.” 

“Matt? Matt what?” Hux pressed on arching an eyebrow. 

“Matt…” Matt panicked and tried to think of a last name other than Organa or Solo, those were too well known. “Matt…” he looks around for anything, his eyes fall on the row of TIE fighters, “Matt Tie.” 

Poe closed his eyes and sighed, he was suddenly not sure beginning Matt was a good idea. 

“Matt Tie?” Hux asked narrowing his blue eyes, “Alright. Matt Tie and Poe Dameron--” 

“I will be handling this situation from here on out.” came Ren’s modulated voice from behind Hux. “This does not concern you General.” 

Hux turned and glared at the masked man, “None of my concern? How in the blazes is this none of my concern, Ren? The Finalizer is under MY Command, and these rebels have crash landed into MY hangar. This is absolutely my concern.” 

Kylo took a step further looking down at the General who did not so much as flinch, “You are not the sole commander of this ship, General. You may think that you alone command not only this ship but the entirety of the First Order, but you are gravely mistaken.” 

“Is that so?” Hux replied his lips set in a straight line, his eyes boring into the visor of Kylo’s mask without a hint of fear on his pale face, “I am the General of the First Order. I have an actual rank and unlike you, Ren, I have worked hard, fought, and killed to reach where I am. You're Snoke’s apprentice. Your affiliation is with the Knights of Ren, not the First Order. You may share command with me over the military, but you are not an officer.” 

“Your delusions of grandeur blind you from who holds the true power here.” Ren said, “You might have power over those in the First Order but, you lack one important thing that makes me more valuable to the Supreme Leader. Something that you may work hard for, fight for and kill for but will never be yours.” Ren said, “You will never have power over this galaxy because you don’t have the Force.”

“I have military force, and the respect of my men.” Hux fired back, “And that is what is worth more than some ridiculous Force mumbo jumbo. If either of us are under delusions of grandeur, it is you, Ren.” 

“Supreme Leader would disagree, it is better to rule with-”

“Sirs?” Lieutenant Mitaka interrupted sheepishly. 

Both Hux and Ren turned their eyes on the Lieutenant causing him to shrink under their vicious gazes. Mitaka pointed to the ships where Poe and Matt were still standing with their hands behind their heads. 

“The prisoners, what are your orders?” Mitaka asked. 

“Bind their hands and take them--” Hux began to say. 

“Bind their hands. Dameron will be put into an interrogation room while the other comes with me.” Ren said his voice cutting through Hux’s. “If the General is so insistent that he should be involved then it’s better that we split them. That way they cannot work together.” 

Hux scowled but shook his head in agreement. “I will handle Dameron and you will handle Tie then.” Hux said turning on his heel and walking over the ship. 

Kylo watched confused as Dameron was put in binders and escorted out of the hangar by Hux and several stormtroopers. He then turns to look at Matt. 

“Come with me.” he orders grabbing Matt’s arm and pulling him towards the exit of the hangar. 

Kylo pulls his youngest brother towards the lift. Once on it Matt looked beside him at his oldest brother. It had been years. Matt had so many questions for the person who called himself, Kylo Ren. Was it the same Kylo he had grown up with? Was it still that same boy who he and Ben played pretend with? The same boy who he’d crawl into bed with during thunderstorms? Matt wasn’t sure what to even say to this stranger. 

“Kylo-” Matt tried to say but was met with a finger in his face silencing him. 

“Shut it.” Kylo said firmly. 

Matt went quiet and lowered his gaze to the ground. 

When the lift stopped Kylo pulled Matt off and down the corridor to his private quarters. The blastdoor opened and he gave Matt a gentle push forward. Matt entered with Kylo on his heels. He reached what looked like a living room where he saw you and Ben seated. Ben perked up when he saw his baby brother.

“Matty!” Ben exclaimed his eyes lighting up, he stood and went over to Matt grabbing him by the shoulders, “Look at you! You haven’t changed a bit!” his eyes lift to his mop of blond curls, “Still bleaching your hair?” 

Matt looked around anxiously, “Um, yeah…” he replied, “Ben, you do know where you are, don’t you?”

“Sure I do. I’m on some First Order ship in our dear brother Kylo’s private quarters.” Ben replied, “Come on in and make yourself at home, got someone I want you to meet.” 

Behind him Kylo removed his mask and placed it on the table, “This isn’t some happy go lucky family reunion Ben, you are both prisoners of the First Order.” he said running his hand through his hair. 

Ben waves at him dismissively as he took Matt over to where you were still sitting, “Mat this is y/n, she’s Kylo’s co-worker with benefits.” he leans closer but doesn’t lower his voice so Kylo hears, “Don’t call her his girlfriend, it makes him pissy.” 

Kylo frowned and sat himself down in one of the chairs, “She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“See?” Ben said gesturing to his older brother.

You sigh heavily, “Hi, I’m y/n.” she said giving a slight nod, “I work under Kylo as a Lieutenant in the First Oder.”

Ben smirks, “See she even admits it, she’s often under him.” 

“Ben!” you and Kylo both exclaim. 

Mat gives a weak wave and shuffles over to the chair next to Kylo. Matt was the nervous one of the brothers, being the youngest (by 3 minutes) he was also the quiet and reserved one. When Ben and Kylo got into a spat as kids Matt was always there to play peacekeeper. And although he was just as rambunctious as the other two kids, he mellowed out when he hit his tweens. When Kylo was sent away to study at Luke’s temple Matt was the one who comforted his mother. It was because of this closeness that when the family split Matt remained with Leia while Ben headed off to the stars with Han. Matt was intelligent, an artist and diplomat like his mother. And because of that he knew if anyone could bring Kylo back, it was him. 

“Kylo, listen, I know things have been difficult.” Matt said looking at his oldest brother, “But things will even out once you come home. Mom misses you terribly. Dad is really broken up about what happened at the temple but he’d never hate you. I know that’s one of your fears.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, “And what exactly do you think happened at the temple?”

Your interest was piqued, never had you been able to get Kylo to talk about his past. He refused and oftentimes would get angry if you questioned him about it. You figured it had to with his old Master Luke Skywalker, but weren’t privy to the details. You couldn’t help it as you leaned forward your elbows resting on your knees as Matt and Kylo spoke. 

Matt seemed to be unsure of how to answer as he glanced over at Ben hoping the middle brother would save him. Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head. Matt had always been wary of angering his oldest brother. Ben, however, gave no fucks. 

“Oh nothing much, just the massacre of Uncle Luke’s padawans and the destruction of his temple.” Ben piped up from behind you. 

Kylo slowly rose to his feet, “Is that what you think Ben?” he asked dangerously, “Do you think I killed them all?”

Ben stood his ground crossing his arms over his chest, “You’ve killed more than a few padawans Kylo, you don’t get called the Jedi Killer for sparing innocents.” 

Your eyes were back on Kylo, “Did you?” you asked. 

Kylo glanced at you and then at his brothers, “It doesn’t matter anymore. What happened happened and I am much better off for it.” 

“Are you though, Kylo?” Matt asked, “Are you happy?”

Ben cocked his head to the side, “He’s not. He’s fucking miserable.” 

“I am powerful.” Kylo stated firmly, “That is all that matters. I’m only growing more and more strong, Snoke has been keeping me from getting distracted.” 

“You mean he’s been pulling the strings?” Ben asked, “He’s got you strung up like a marinette, he’s led you to believe you are an apprentice when really you are just a puppet. An obedient little slave. Do you really think that he’d ever really teach you something you could turn around and use against him?”

“”You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about Ben, the Supreme Leader is wise. He told me I was meant for greatness, I was meant to carry on the legacy of our Grandfather. Finish what he started, eliminate the Jedi and become what I was always meant to be.” Kylo said, he looks at you, “I will not let anything stand in my way.”

You looked at him confused. What the hell did that mean? And why did he look at you when he said. Matt and Ben exchanged glances. 

“And what exactly are you supposed to be Kylo?” Matt asked. 

“The ruler of this galaxy.” Kylo replied.

Ben laughed, “You’d get so bored, seriously sitting on a fancy chair all day while you order other’s to do your bidding? You’d hate that! We all know you’re more of a hands on kind of guy. You’d be better as a fighter than a talker.”

“He can actually command a room quite well, I’ve seen it multiple times. Kylo is very good at both, Snoke wouldn’t have given him so much control if he wasn’t.” you said defending Kylo.

“People listen to him because they are scared to death, listen and obey or die by his hand. Either hand using the Force or by lightsaber. And having been in a few rather hostile situations and gotten just a little too cocky, I know it hurts like a mother fucker.” 

“Do you have one?” you asked.

Ben nods, “I do but I don’t carry it on me. I prefer a good old fashioned blaster shot to the head.” he said holding up a pretend blaster and pointing it at Kylo, “Of course if you’ve got skills like Kylo here, a blaster shot won’t do much since it will never reach your body.” 

Kylo ignores him and turns to Matt, “You should not have come here Matt.” he says softly, “Putting yourself at risk? You’re the only one mom has left, if she loses you too I don’t think she’d be here much longer.”

Ben holds up his finger, “Um, excuse me, but she has another son. I’m still her son, even though I went with dad doesn’t make that any less true.”

Kylo glanced at Ben, “As I was saying, you’re the only one she has left.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, “I could stay with her if something happened to Matt, I’m not heartless. Dad has CHewie, he doesn’t need me all the time.” 

“You’re too much like Han Solo.” Kylo says, “The moment something comes up you’d be out of there so fast mom wouldn’t realize it until you were in the next system.” 

“Yeah, calling the kettle black much, Ky?” Ben asked.

“Kylo that’s exactly what you did.” Matt said. 

Kylo shook his head, “No, I didn’t. I left because I was betrayed, by Luke of all people. After that how could I trust anyone ever again?”

Ben and Matt looked at eachother, they hadn’t heard what exactly went down at the temple the night Kylo left. There were rumors sure, he had murdered his fellow padawans and ran to the Unknown Regions. But the reason why was still unknown. 

“Kylo, tell us what happened, if you didn’t kill the other students who did?” Matt asked softly. 

Kylo’s eyes lowered to the ground as the memories resurfaced, rewatching it for what had to be the millionth time in his mind as he fought to recall all the details. It was a traumatic memory, one he didn’t like to think about often. Too many what ifs and too many regrets. 

You went to his side, “What did happen Kylo?” you asked putting a hand on his arm.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Kylo mumbles. 

“If you are innocent, we want to know, if not just for our sake but mom’s. She’s spent years thinking you killed the other students.” Matt said. 

“It was late at night, I was sleeping, not a hint of what was to come. Snoke told me that there might come a time when I needed somewhere to go and that I could go to him. I thought he meant when I had finished my training… I was wrong.” Kylo said softly, “For a few weeks leading up to it I noticed Luke watching me more. And I admit I had started getting a little aggressive. But nothing that would have made what Luke tried to do to me a reasonable response.” 

Ben looked at Kylo with confusion, “Wait, so what happened started cause Luke did something?”

“Ben shush…” Matt said, “Ky, continue.” 

“I woke up to him standing over me with his lightsaber ignited, he was going to kill me in my sleep.” Kylo said. “He was going to kill me in my sleep and so in a moment of panic I called my own lightsaber to me and met his blade with my own before using the Force to pull down the hut around us.”

“And then what, you killed all his students in revenge?” Ben asked.

“No, I was able to move the debris off of me and get free, I didn’t see Luke and for all I knew he was dead. I was so upset, crying, asking why? Why did he try to kill me? What had I done to bring that upon me?” Kylo recalled, “I tried to go to the temple but there was a strike lightning and it hit the temple, it exploded. I was thrown back and when I looked up I saw the bodies of the other students.”

Ben and Matt were stunned into silence. All these years they and their parents had believed that it was Kylo who had killed everyone. Of course Kylo wouldn’t have done that, sure the man had a temper but he wouldn’t have done that-- at least back then. After he had ran in fear that he would be blamed, he escaped and went to find Snoke. That’s when the true corruption began. 

“You should have come home, Kylo.” Matt said quietly, “You know mom would have believed you. You didn’t need to be a Jedi by that point, you were a man, you could make your own decisions. Come home and do what you’ve alway wanted to do.”

Kylo frowned his eyes downcast at the floor, “Could have, would have, should have.” he said sadly, “It didn’t matter, Snoke had already had me by that point. It would have put you all in danger.”

“And this is better?” Ben asked. “Snoke, I’m sure, promised you the galaxy. Promised to make you powerful and who you were meant to be?” 

Kylo nodded, “I was born to finish--”

“Bantha shit.” Ben snaps, “No, you’re not going to put all this on a fucking dead man! You may be a Skywalker but that doesn’t mean anything. You do realize he came back to the light? Uncle Luke denied the power Palpatine was offering him, he refused to kill his father and that's what brought him back. He saved his son and killed the Emperor. He died saving Luke and in doing so was brought back from the Darkside.”

“It was a moment of weakness.” Kylo siad. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Matt said, “Everything you’ve been told about our grandfather by Snoke is probably a lie, Kylo. He’s made him out to be this untouchable killer when in all honesty he was suffering. He was so dangerous because he didn’t fear death and he didn’t fear death cause he wanted to die.”

This was all new info for you, you had heard of Darth Vader, hell who hadn’t? But you had no idea that the man had had a family at one point. Sure you knew that Kylo was his grandson, but you didn’t know the details. Darth Vader was once the most feared man in the galaxy, he was Emperor Palpatine’s right hand and enforcer. 

“If you think he’s not still suffering having to watch you make the same mistakes then you’re wrong. He wouldn’t be proud of you Kylo, he’d be ashamed.” Ben said with a shrug. 

Kylo lowers himself into a chair and puts his face in his hands, “I have tried to talk to him.”

Matt walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, “He wouldn’t want you to follow in his footsteps, he’d want you to be better than him. You have the power to change things, you just have to do it before it gets worse.”

Kylo looked at you, “Bring me my mask.” 

You weren’t sure what he was planning, but you do as he asked, bringing his mask to him. He held it in his hands and stared at it for a moment before slipping it over his head. Once it was in place he stood up. 

“I need to speak with the Supreme Leader, stay here with Y/N.” Kylo ordered.

Your eyes widened, “Kylo, I don’t think its a good idea--”

“Silence.” Kylo hissed through the modulator, “I am still your superior and you will obey me.” 

You nodded with a heavy sigh, “Yes, Sir.” 

Kylo turned and left without another word. You slumped down in a chair and shook your head. You didn’t know what had gotten into you. You knew better than to question him, true you and him had gotten psychically close in the past but at the end of the day he was as he said, your commanding officer. Ben had his eyes on you when you looked at him. You could just tell he was planning something. Before he had been good and hadn’t tried to escape, but then it had been just him. Now he had his baby brother to worry about. 

“Where does he meet with Snoke?” Ben asked. 

“There are holochambers where they meet. Snoke isn’t on this ship. He is rarely seen in real life. Hux and Kylo have seen him but few others. Sometimes I wonder if he is just a hologram. His ship is usually in the Unknown Regions, it's called the Supremacy. It's huge, and may as well be a planet. But Snoke can be paranoid from what I’ve been told. It's why he’s so secretive.”

“How long do you think he’ll be gone?” Ben asked. 

You shrugged, “It depends, sometimes it is just a quick chat other times it ends up being an hour length lecture.”

Ben stood and stretched his arms over his head, “So, this holochambler, it would be on a different level, correct?”

You nodded, “Yeah, I know it is on the other side of the ship.” you saw Ben look at Matt and could tell they were planning something, “Ben… you don’t want to try and run.” 

Ben smirked and glanced at Matt, “You see the thing is though, there’s two of us and one of you.” Ben pointed out, “And to add to that little fact we both have been trained in the Force while you lack even the slightest knowledge of Force usage.”

You started to feel small as Ben began to advance on you, “Ben this isn’t funny…” you warned backing awake from him, it was moments like this when Kylo would be towering over you that you’d feel so small compared to him and Ben was no different. He was just as tall as Kylo, although he lacked Kylo’s physicality he was still quite intimidating. “I’m serious Ben, knock it off.” 

Matt now also stood, “Ben, come on, leave her alone.”

Without taking his eyes off of you Ben replied, “Matty, if we don’t get out of here now there won’t be another chance. Kylo went to talk to Snoke, that means that Snoke will now know that he has all three of us. And what would be stronger than one Skywalker?”

Matt’s eyes widen, “.....Three.”

“And what exactly are you two going to do?” you asked, “I am a high ranking official, if I go missing it will be noticed. Not only by Kylo, but by General Hux as well.”

Ben grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the door, you tried to dig your heels in and scream but Ben was quick to over power you. With ease Ben grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder as if you were a ragdoll. You fought and squirmed, pounding on his back with both fists but only managed to make Ben chuckle. 

“STOP IT!” you hollered, “BEN ORGANA-SOLO PUT ME DOWN!!”

Ben sighed heavily and smacked your ass, “Shush, I’m not going to hurt you Y/N, I’m not Kylo.” 

Your fists paused their assault on Ben, “Kylo will not let you take me! He’ll stop you!”

“Matty, see if you can find something to gag her with?” Ben asks.

Matt nodded and scrambled to find something to use as a gag while Ben kept your body slung over his shoulder. Matt was hoping for something quick and easy to shove in your mouth. He knew if you kept yelling and fighting you’d get someone’s attention. Finally Matt opened a drawer in the end table, a blush rose in his cheeks as he awkwardly picked up an actual ball gag. A well used ball gag. 

“Um, Ben….?” Matt said unable to look at Ben as he held up the gag, 

Ben smirked, “Wow, that’s something that’s going to scar Matty.” 

“What!?” you asked from over his shoulder. 

Ben wrangled you down onto one of the chairs, “You and Kylo are into some weird shit aren’t you?” he asked as he used the Force to bring the gag to his hand, “Like some dark shit?”

“Kink shaming, really?” you asked crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Never insulted your… tastes.” Ben said examining the gag, “Just stating a fact.” 

“That’s not mine.” you said quietly. 

Ben’s eyes darted to you, “Oh stars… I’m so sorry.” he said sadly, 

You furrowed your brow, “Sorry?”

“He has other women, doesn’t he?” Ben asked, “Is that why you both deny it is anything more than sex? Considering you love him, that’s gotta be a kick to the emotional taco.” 

“Emotional taco?” you asked arching a brow, “First off, I never said I loved Kylo. I have feelings for him but he has none for me. Secondly, the gag isn’t mine…” your eyes lower, silently in your head you say an apology to Kylo and admit, “....It’s Kylo’s.” 

For the first time in his entire life Ben Organa-Solo was speechless. 

Ben’s mouth opens and closes as if trying to form words but none come out, all he can do is stare in disbelief at the gag. Matt appears at his side and slides the gag out of his gawking brother’s hand, he puts the gag back while Ben continues to short circuit, trying to wrap his head around these interesting turn of events. Matt rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Ben’s face. 

“......Does Kylo let you?” Ben can’t finish the sentence. 

You glared at him, “I’m not answering that question.” 

“If they think you helped us you will get hurt. And as much as Kylo says he doesn’t care and that it’s just sex, we’ve never seen Kylo look at anyone like he looks at you.” Matt said, “Somewhere under that mask-” Matt pauses remembering he wears a literal mask, “-Both of them, he’s harboring some feelings for you.” 

You lowered your gaze to the floor, your mind began to recall all the quiet moments between you and Kylo. After you both had been intimate and you laid trying to catch your breaths. His eyes travel over your body, taking in every inch of your skin as if etching it to memory. You had often thought yourself delusional when you gazed into his eyes and swore you saw something more. Not that it mattered, you knew his views on such things. Having had it drilled into his head since he arrived, sentiments were a weakness. They must be avoided or Kylo would end up failing just as Vader had. Getting close to Kylo Ren was like getting closer to death itself, intoxicating but terrifying knowing your gambling with your mortality. 

“Here’s the plan, you are going to lead us to the hanger as if you are taking Matty to be transferred onto a different ship. I will be dressed as Kylo, that way no one will question us. One thing I noticed about Kylo’s reputation is that most people would shit their pants if stopped by Kylo Ren, so we will use that.” Ben explained,, “I will put on Kylo’s clothes and put Matt in binders so I can lead him--”

“There’s a problem with your plan, Kylo wears that mask when in public. Remember I told you when we were still on the command shuttle.”

“Kylo’s got to have a spare mask?” Matt asked. 

You shook your head, “He doesn’t. Only the one.”

“Shit!” Matt exclaimed, “Poe! We have to grab Poe!” 

Ben sighs, “Fuck.” he placed his hands on his hips trying to replan, “Okay, we find Poe and then I put him in binders too and then as Kylo I can say I’m taking them to a different ship. That way we can easily grab a ship.”

“You still have the mask problem.” you reminded Ben.

“But Kylo is the only one who doesn’t wear the regulation stuff?”

“Yeah but--” you tried to argue but Ben put his hand over your mouth. 

“Just trust me.” he said gently, he removed his hand and put it on your shoulder, “Just get us to Poe. We can figure out the rest.”

“Okay.” you said with a nod, “His clothes are in his closet.” you said walking into Kylo’s bedroom, “He has his cowl so there’s no way you can wear his exact stuff but there’s still the tunic and pants. Go ahead and change, I’ll be out there with Matt.” 

You left Ben to get changed. Instead of changing Ben instead went snooping. He opened drawers and searched through shelves. Ben was surprised that Kylo had so many books. Real books, it was a rare treasure to find them these days. Everything was electronic. He opened one drawer by the bed and pulled out a leather bound notebook. It was tattered and had obviously been around for some time. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. Inside the cover was a handwritten note from their mother. Ben realized he was holding the last birthday present that their mom had ever gotten him. Knowing Kylo loved to practice calligraphy, their mom had made a notebook for him to write in while studying at the temple. Ben carefully put the notebook back into the drawer and closed it.

There was hope after all.

He sat on the bed and began to undress and change into Kylo’s clothes. After he was dressed he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection, not that it mattered. Ben knew it was more than a look when it came to Kylo. His brother was an intimidating man and if he was going to pass as him, he was going to have to walk like Kylo. He did his best to mimic the walk, pacing back and forth until he had it down. 

Out in the living area you were waiting anxiously for Ben to come out. You hoped to the Force that Ben and Matt could get a head start before Kylo returned from Snoke’s. Knowing Snoke once he heard that all three of the Organa-Solo boys were there he’d order Kylo to bring them to him. Matt has begun to pace anxiously while the two of you waited. Finally the door opened and Ben stormed out in a storm of black robes. You watched him and had to admit, he could pull off Kylo’s deamour quite well. His psychique though, well… that Ben was lacking. Kylo had an amazing body. He had gained muscle causing him to bulk up while in the First Order. Training day in and day out had molded Kylo’s body into an incredible weapon almost as deadly as his lightsaber. Hopefully no one would notice. 

Matt held up his hands so that Ben would put the cuffs onto his wrists. 

“Matt.” Ben said in a deeper voice. It sounded strange coming from Ben, but he did sound more like Kylo. 

Matt made a face but played along, “Kylo.”

“That is Commander Ren to you, rebel scum.” Ben bit out.

You smirked, “Okay Ben, we get it.” you said, “You can do a damn good Kylo.” 

Ben grinned at you with a shrug, “I do alright.” 

“Ready?” Matt asked, “We need to get Poe and get to the ship and leave before Kylo comes back. I have a bad feeling about him telling Snoke we’re here.” 

Ben’s smile faded and he shook his head, “Same with me.” Ben looked at you and gestured to the door, “You lead, I’ll follow with Matt.”

“Poe went with Hux.” Matt said, “Interrogation, I believe.”

You nodded, “I know where he took Poe.” you said, “I’ll take you and while I distract Hux you will say that Snoke wishes to see Poe and Matt. You three head to the hangar and don’t stop for anything. Am I understood?”

Ben and Matt nodded. You took one last look at Matt and Ben before heading towards the exit. You could only pray that the Force would be on your side. Now and when Kylo found out that you had aided in the escape of prisoners, that you knew he would be furious about. Enough to kill you even, you were sure of that too. But you had to do this, you owed it to Ben. You’d gotten him captured and brought here causing Matt and Poe to as well, if anyone was going to help them it was going to be you.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Hux have some quality time but are interrupted by Kylo. Having returned from Snoke's holochamber, he had been given instructions to take the prisoners to the Supremacy where they'd make a deal with the Resistance for a prisoner exchange. However after returning to his quarters to get the other two prisoners, he finds the you, Ben, & Matt missing as well as evidence of Ben's ridiculous plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took much longer than I thought it would. Had surgery again which delayed its released. Hope you enjoy it!

General Hux stood with his hands clasped behind his back as two stormtroopers placed Poe into the interrogation table. Poe didn’t bother fighting them, he knew he needed to keep Hux occupied to give Matt the chance to talk with Kylo and Ben. Poe relaxed against the bindings letting out a heavy sigh as he gazed up at the ceiling. 

“We really gotta stop meeting like this, Hugs.” Poe said. 

Hux frowned, “Perhaps you need to stop getting caught then, Captain Dameron.” 

“Caught?” Poe asked his eyes lowering to the redhead, “We gave ourselves up without so much as a fight.”

“You crashed a shuttle into our hangar bay, you were surrounded by my men any attempt to do otherwise would have ended in your demise.” Hux replied coolly, “Besides I would want the joy of killing you myself.” 

“We crashed because-” Poe tried to argue but Hux railroaded him...

“You crashed because you and your pathetic resistance aren’t equipped with military grade ships. The most you have are some busted up X-wings from the previous war that somehow are still able to fly. You lack the ships and the weapons to fight this war, Dameron.”

Poe didn’t reply wanting Hux to keep talking, he knew the pompous General would gladly continue and if he was lucky he’d talk for a quite a while.

“A few questions before I put a blaster shot through that thick skull of yours.” Hux said, “First, who was that man with you earlier? He obviously has a connection with Kylo Ren, I want to know what that connection is.” 

“You’re rambling Hugs, just what are you asking.” Poe asked boredly.

“The man who was on the ship with you?” Hux questoned. 

“Matt?” Poe asked. 

Hux frowned, “Yes, Matt, the only man who was with you on the ship.” 

“Matt’s just a friend.” Peo said with a smile, “Why… you think he’s cute?”

Hux looked down right offended by Poe’s accusation, “NO!”

“Why?” Poe asks, “Come on Hugs, we both know that your posture is the only thing straight about you…” 

“How dare you!?” Hux exclaimed, “I am not a… a…”

“Hetrosexual male.” Poe finished for him. 

“Nice try, Dameron.” Hux said in annoyance, “And I was going to say queer.” 

“Oh right, no one is supposed to know that you and Ren are doing stuff on the down low, sorry.”

Hux’s ice blue eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at that one, “EXCUSE ME!?” 

“Don’t need to be so shy about it. Some guys are just into guys, Nothing wrong with that. In fact I’m into guys too. And girls. I swing both ways.” he says with a wink. 

“The thought that I am a queer is insulting enough but the thought of me being in a sexual relationship- or any relationship for that matter with Ren is down right slander!” Hux spits angrily, 

The stormtroopers who had accompanied him and Poe ot the small cell glanced at each other suspiciously. Hux turned on his heel and pointed at the two men his ice blue eyes narrowing. The last thing the General needed was for rumors of him fucking Ren being spread. 

“Nice ass Hugs.” Poe complimented. “I wouldn’t mind having some fun with you myself.”

Hux ignored the bait, “Leave us.” he ordered the troopers. 

“Ah come on Hugs, it’s always more fun with an audience.” 

Once the stormtroopers left Hux turned to Poe, “Alright Dameron, you are going to tell me about Matt. And if you don’t, I will personally see to it that you get a one on one meeting with Kylo Ren. He will pull the info directly from your idiotice brain.” 

Poe shakes his head, “Kylo Ren doesn’t scare me. Yeah, I know, he has a reputation. And I’m sure his presence alone could cause some to piss their pants. But, I am not one of them.” he said, “As for info on Matt, why are you so interested in Matt? Did you think he’s cute or something?”

“No, I don’t think he is cute. I am not attracted to men, Dameron.” Hux said. 

“Just masculine presenting?” 

“Stop trying to change the subject to my sexual preferences.” Hux sighed rolling his eyes, “I actually have none. I am not interested in sex. There are far more pleasurable things in this galaxy that give much greater satisfaction than an orgasm. Psychical pleasure is not something I seek, all that work for a fleeting moment of ecstasy? Not to mention the mess that comes with such activities.”

“Yeah, I mean ejactulation doesn’t exactly last for long, but those few seconds where I’m shooting my load is a few seconds where my entire body just feels…” Poe tried to think of a word but fails and goes with a simpler term, “Orgasmic.” 

Hux rolled his eyes, “Again, I say, not at all worth it.”

“Yeah but, easier than fucking someone.” Poe said. 

“I am sure it is.” Hux replied, he grabbed his datapad off the small table. 

“Oh….” Poe gasped, “Okay, it all makes sense now.” 

Hux sighed, “What does?”

“The need for power, your obsessive nature, and quest to conquer the galaxy.” Poe said.

Hux arched a brow and looked at the other man, “....And?”

“I mean, honestly, if you can’t conquer a woman then the Galaxy is the next best thing.” he replied, “I’d want to conquer the Galaxy too if I couldn’t get laid.”

Hux narrowed his eyes but before he could say another word the blast door slid open and Kylo Ren stepped inside. Poe looked at Kylo without any hint of fear. He knew who was under that mask, he’d sooner fear a child over Kylo Ren, that was what he was after all. Poe felt uneasy, if Kylo was here, where was Matt and Ben? Kylo stalked forward ignoring the General who bored holes into the taller man’s back. 

“Ren, hey… glad you could join us.” Poe siad with a smile, “We were just discussing sex and Hugs’s still very intact virginity.” 

Hux scowled as Kylo glanced back to regard him. Not surprising. 

“Can I help you, Ren?” Hux demanded placing himself between Poe and Kylo, “I thought we agreed that this was my prisoner. Have you already killed yours?”

“No, they are both alive.” Kylo replied.

“Just half dead and drooling after one of your mind extractions?” Hux taunted.

Kylo ignored the bait and instead continued.

“I have met with the Supreme Leader, he has instructed me to bring him both to him on the Supremacy.” he said, “Captain Dameron here will be coming with us.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, “Why?”   
  
“There is going to be a prisoner exchange.” Kylo said, “Or what will look like a prisoner exchange. I know a fact that General Organa will be willing to do just about anything for the safe return of Matt and Ben.”

Hux furrowed his brow, “For those two? Surely the Resistance would care more about the return of their best pilot.” 

“We aren’t actually going to give them, Hux, they are more or less bait.” Kylo said. 

“The Resistance isn’t that supid Ren.” Hux said, “I’m sure they have something similar planned, and our men are given strict instructions to die rather than give any details of our plans.”   
  


“And you really think your men are brian washed enough to just die?” Poe asked. 

Kylo and Hux ignored Poe and continued to argue. Poe decided it was best he kept his mouth shut, maybe Kylo would accidentally slip up and give him some info on where Matt and Ben were. And he was in luck… cause Hux pushed further and Kylo snapped back. 

“Your other prisoners then?” Poe asked. 

“Ben and Matt are with y/n for the time being” Kylo replied.

“Oh so your whore is babysitting?” Hux sneered. 

Poe saw Kylo’s fists clench tighter at the insult. Apparently this y/n was in deep with Ren.. or the other way around. Probably more likely the other way around. Bet he was real  _ deep _ inside of her. And often. Poe couldn’t help but chuckle at his own dumb joke. This got Kylo’s attention. 

“What are you laughing at?” Kylo asked. 

“So you have gotten laid but he hasn’t?” Poe asked. 

Hux leveled the pilot with a glare, “So help me…” he growled shaking his head. 

“Of course not, he probably wouldn’t know what to do with a naked woman.” Kylo said.

“Fuck you both!” Hux exclaimed, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Fine. Take him. I really don’t care and at this point, I am more than willing to give him up just that you can have your way with him.”

“Not into masks.” Poe said shrugging. “That’s a hard no for me… or rather a flaccid no.” 

Hux pulls out his blaster and aims it Poe but lowers it and turns on his heel marching out of the small cell. He’d had enough of people pushing his buttons for one day, he just wanted to go back to his office, drink his tea and work on some projects. Little did he know it would be some time before he’d be able to have any form of peace in life. 

Once alone Poe looked Ren up and down, “Nice helmet.”

Kylo didn’t reply, he didn’t have the patience for Poe’s sass, he unlocked the pilot and pulled him roughly along with him out the door. Keeping his grip on Poe’s upper arm he drags him down several corridors making his way back to his private quarters. When he enters he finds them empty. He sighed heavily, of course his idiot brother would have dragged you into one of his half ass plans. 

“This place wasn’t supposed to be empty was it?” Poe asked. 

“When I left I had Ben and Matt here. And now they’re aren’t.” Kylo siad removing his mask, he held it at his side and looked around, “They couldn’t have made it very far, I just hope Y/N knows better than to trust dumb and dumber.”

“Y/N?” Poe asked curiously. “They a friend of yours?”

Kylo was past his tolerance for Poe’s shit, “Don’t talk to me.” he snapped. 

“If they are a she then chances are she was flirted into helping by one very charismatic Ben Organa-Solo.” Poe smirked. 

Kylo whipped around and pointed at Poe.

Poe smiled, “Your Han is showing, Kylo.” 

Kylo didn’t bother with a comeback instead he went into his bedroom, right away he noticed that his things had been gone through. Several clothes were on the floor and a pair of his boots were missing. It didn’t take a genius to realize what the middle triplet had planned. Kylo sighed heavily putting his face in his hands. Great. So there were two of him walking around, that was just fan-fucking-tastic.What was worse was that Ben was maskless, sure no one knew what he looked like under it, but it would be easy putting two and two together for some and they’d now know what he looked like. Of course, they didn’t know Ben was Kylo’s identical brother, so in a way his face would still be a mystery. But, This added an annoying new layer to the shit pile. He could easily out Ben, although they were identical no one knew it. However doing that would mean certain death for both his brothers. 

He noticed the bedside table drawer ajar and his heart leapt into his throat. He’d kill that motherfucker if he had taken the only sentimental thing he’d managed to keep hidden from Snoke. Hesitantly he pulled the drawer open and said a silent thanks to the Force when he saw the old tattered notebook still inside. 

“Oh I recognize that…” came a voice from behind him. 

Kylo slammed the drawer shut, “You tell anyone…” he growled fists clenching, he looked at Poe over his shoulder, “They will be your last words.” 

“You tend to forget there was a time when we were friends, Kylo.” Poe said quietly no hint of sass in his voice, “The four of us. You guys were like my little brothers. I babysat you guys a couple times.”

Kylo didn’t reply, he didn’t want to think about the past. He didn’t want to think about how Poe had been there those nights when his parents had left them to go to yet another senatorial party. He just wanted the four of them gone so things could return to normal and he could forget his entire thing. In time this nightmare, like all his others, would fade from memory and the numbness would return. 

Kylo turned and pushed past him, “Come on.” he said leaving the room. 

Poe followed, “Where are we going?”

“First to find my stupid brothers and Y/N and then to Snoke’s ship.” Kylo replied grabbing his helmet and slipping it back over his head, “Then from there we will make a deal for a prisoner exchange with the Resistance. I literally just fucking siad this..”

“I just thought--”

“You thought wrong.” Kylo snapped cutting him off. “Come on. I’m not going to say it again. And, if you’re smart, you’ll keep your fucking comments to yourself. Unlike my brothers, I have no problem killing you.” 

Poe nodded silently and walked with Kylo out of his quarters. Wherever they were, he hoped that this Y/N was more loyal to Kylo over the FIrst Order or else he knew the boys would be in trouble. That’s if they weren't’ already dead somewhere. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Plan hits a snag and Hux takes a nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took so much longer than it should have. But it's done. I was stuck. Ngl. But then I got inspiration and BAM! Hope you enjoy!

You walked along down the corridors of the Finalizer with Ben and Matt. The three of you were causing quite the stir as several realized that it was Kylo Ren walking around without his helmet. You cringed internally at the soft whispers as you passed by, you knew Kylo was going to be a whole other level of pissed once word reached him that he had been mask-less. Although no one knew that the doppelganger was his triplet brother Ben Organa-Solo, you knew this was not going to end well. If the three of you managed to pull off this stupid plan you were sure that later on Kylo would either kill you or end what the two of you had. The thought of losing him made you pray for the former. You kept your shoulders straight and walked with a purpose playing the part of an Officer escorting a prisoner with her superior officer. Nothing out of the ordinary, other’s knew you and Ren worked together often so the sight wasn’t all that unfamiliar… of course, except the part where Kylo fucking Ren was walking arund without his helmet. 

What you really didn’t like was how the women seemed to be reacting in particular. They seem to be pleasantly surprised that the Commander was so attractive. You tried your hardest to ignore them, but when you heard murmurs concerning his size you had had enough. You gave Matt push forward as you sped up. You knew Ben was using every ounce of willpower to not be his normal flirty self. All these women were wet just by looking at him. Was it because Kylo was unattainable and they saw it as a challenge or was it because with his reputation they knew Ren was one of those men who needed fixing. Either way you side glanced at him in warning. He met your glance and tilted his head before wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling closer. Fuck. Ren was REALLY not going to like that. 

“Sir, perhaps this is not the place.” you said sternly gently removing the arm. 

“You are indeed correct, Lieutenant.” Ben said in a deep voice. 

The three of you enter the lift and after the doors close you smack Ben repeatedly.

“What is wrong with you!?” you asked angrily, “Ren would NEVER touch me in public.”

Ben shrugged, “I’m not Ren.”

“But you’re supposed to be pretending to be Ren!!” you yelled. 

“Stop it, both of you!” Matt whispered, “As if these lifts don’t have security cameras.”

“”Sorry.” Ben sheepishly, “I kind got a bit into it, at least now they know you and him are an item. Hopefully that will keep them from attempting to try and bang your man.” 

“Trust me, there is no chance of any one trying to bang him. Kylo Ren isn’t exactly known to be open to relationships. I was actually his first…” you said quietly recalling the day, “But I am not stupid enough to believe I’ll be the last.” you frowned and rolled your eyes, “Especially after this clustefuck of a plan spirals out of control.” 

“Relax… I got this.” Ben said leaning back against the control panel of the lift. “As long as we don’t run into our dearest brother we’ll be fine.”

“There’s worse people we could run into Ben…” you said, “LIke General Hux for one thing. He hasn’t seen Kylo without his helmet so I don’t really know what we’re supposed to do should that happen.”

“Hog tie the bastard and take him with us.” Be suggested with a shrug. 

You snickered, “So not worth the headache. That man…. I can’t even really describe him. Other than a pretentious bastard. And the bastard isn’t just an insult. He is a literal bastard. The entire order knows how his father fucked the kitchen worker back in the day.” you explained, “His father hated him, so not at all surprising when old Commandant Hux wound up dead. No one’s entirely sure what happened but word is he was liquidated in a bacat soak.” 

“Ew…” Matt said.

“Yeah, well Little Armi got his job so--”

Ben laughed, “Little Armi? Wait, what kind of asshole named his kid Armi?”

“His name is actually Armitage.” you replied. 

Ben cackled, “How is that so much worse?” 

You put your hand over your mouth to quiet your own giggles, “I know right? Poor guy, a child soldier is one thing but being named Armitage? Ugh, honestly though his dad deserved it. He hurt him as a boy. Like full on emotional and pyshcial abuse so, the fuck head had it coming. As much as I hate Hux, no child should have to go through that.” 

Ben’s laughter died, “Aw, now I just feel like a dick.” 

“And that’s new for you?” you asked arching a brow. 

Ben smirked and went to level you with a cool one liner when the lift door opened and standing there was General Hux himself. You froze as you looked at the redhead from head to toe cursing your luck and the Force. Hux had his face buried in his datapad as he stepped onto the lift. He looked up at you and then back at his datapad. 

“Ah, Lieutenant, glad to see you--” he stopped mid sentence, his eyes darting back to the man who stood beside you. “...Ren?” he asked his voice unsure. 

You gulped and elbowed Ben hard in the ribs, “COMMANDER.” you said loudly.

Ben cringed, rubbing his rbs where your elbow had jabbed him, “Yes..” Ben said before clearing his throat and sounding more sure of himself, “Yes, General Hux?”

You internally facepalmed, this was never going to work. 

“You aren’t wearing that idiotic mask.” Hux asked looking over who he thought was Kylo Ren, “I am pleased that you have chosen to forgo the ridiculous gimmick. This is indeed a step in the correct direction, I know the Supreme Leader will no doubt also be pleased with this turn of events.”

You stared at Ben praying he would just keep his mouth shut and accept the compliment. But this was Ben. And as you had learned Ben doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up. Your heart nearly stopped beating for a split second when from next to you Ben says: 

“If only you’d remove yours  _ Armi _ .” 

Hux’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Ben, “I beg your pardon? What did you just call me Ren?” 

“Did I stutter General?” Ben asked, straightening to his full height, he loomed over the redhead narrowing his eyes, “Was I not clear enough, General Hux?”

You had to admit Ben had his Kylo Ren mannerisms down. Enough that it had you second guessing which triplet was next to you. Hux stared at Ben for a good solid sixty seconds, all the while you prayed to the force for an intervention of some kind. And It came. But it was not what you were hoping for. The lift doors opened and standing there was the real Kylo Ren with a very eager Poe Dameron. . 

“Oh Force why…” you said, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“Ben!” Poe exclaimed.

“Poe!” Ben replied with a grin

“Matt!” Poe said he nudged Kylo playfully, “Hehe small galaxy huh fellas?” 

Hux looked from the real Kylo to Ben then to you before his eyes settled on Kylo once more. They narrowed in rage as Hux realized the situation. 

“REN!!” Hux roared.”GUARDS!! PRISONERS HAVE ES--

“I got this…” Ben sighed, stepping forward and waving his hand cutting Hux’s scream short as he passed out cold. He picked up Hux bridal style, “Huh, he’s actually a lot lighter than he looks…”

“Shoulderpads.” you said with a shrug. Your eyes travel to Kylo and you smile weakly, “Commander.I… I got nothing...” you sighed knowing you were in deep shit not only on personal terms but career wise as well. 

“I shall deal with you when this is through.” Kylo growled through the modulator stepping onto the lift. “I had this handled. You getting involved has now caused this to become an even bigger pain in my ass.” 

“Bigger than me?” Ben popped up from behind Kylo. 

“Not in the mood for you shit Ben.” Kylo grumbled. “Now I have to wipe this fuck’s memory along with half the fucking security camera footage on this fucking ship all becuase you couldn’t follow a single fucking order!” he yelled at you as you shrank back into the corner. 

“I’m sorry.” you said softly looking down at your feet. 

“No, you don;t know what sorry is. But you will.” he spat at you without even turning his head. 

You stared at the back of his helmet, “I just wanted to--”

“Wanted to what, TRY AND GET YOURSELF KILLED?” he rounded on you screaming through the modulator of his mask, he’s shaking with barely contained fury as his eyes bore into you from behind the tinted visor, “I will handle this from here. You are to go to your quarters and stay there.”

“But what about--”

“That is an ORDER LIEUTENANT!” he roared his fists balling tightly at his sides. The lift came to a stop at the next floor and the doors opened, “Get out.” 

You ducked your head down to keep him from seeing your tears and ran out of the lift without looking back. The lift doors closed leaving Kylo alone with Matt, Poe, and an unconscious General Hux still in Ben’s arms. 

“A bit hash Ky…” Ben said quietly.

“You shut the fuck up. I don’t want hear a fucking word from any of you the rest of the time or so helpme I will fucking kill you all and just be done with it. Understood!?” Kylo exclaimed. 

“You don’t deserve her.” Ben whispered. 

Kylo whipped around, “She means nothing to me. She is just a tight hole to fuck. If she thinks she’s anything more than she’s sorely mistaken. Now, shut up. There will be no more discussing this. My relationship or lack there of is none of your fucking busniess.” 

Matt put his hand on Ben’s elbow and shook his head, “Let it go Ben.” he said quietly, “He’s obviously not the man we knew…” 

“Obviously!” Kylo snapped. “Finally! Someone fucking gets it! I’m not him! I am sick and tired of everyone expecting me to be this fucking prodigy! Now matter where I go! Oh you’re the eldest Skywalker boy that means you got to go be a Jedi! No, wait, you’re too dark guess you have to be the next Darth!” Kylo punched the wall of the lift with his fist causing it to jolt, “Fucking Vader!”

Matt cringed when Kylo’s fist met the wall. Being stuck in a small metal box with a tantruming Kylo Organa-Solo was bad enough being in one with the jedi killer Kylo Ren was what nightmares were made of. Ben for once in his life, kept quiet as his older brother screamed his frustrations. He knew now, more than ever that Kylo wasn’t happy. He wasn’t happy as a little boy, he wasn’t happy as a teenager with Uncle Luke, and he wasn’t happy as a grown man with Snoke. Matt reached around Kylo and stopped the lift.

“Come with us.” Matt suggested quietly. “Come on Ky, please? You know mom would do anything to keep you safe. If you come home at least the Resistance would have you, and you are what’s keeping the FIrst Order alive… don’t you see that? Yes, they have a military and they have star destroyers, but if you take away their Force user they don’t have much else.”

“Snoke. Snoke is and will always be a factor, Matty…” Kylo said quietly. He reached up and pressed the releases on his mask, pulling it from his head he held it at his side, “As long as Snoke is a factor I can’t go home.”

“Fuck Snoke!” Ben exclaimed angrily. “You going to let some old fuck decide what your life is going to be about? Fuck that. Kill the motherfucker!”

“Ben.” Matt said his ton enough of a warning to keep the middle brother quiet, “And when he finds out you helped us escape? He’s going to punish you by punishing someone close to you.. And you know exactly who. You may deny your feelings for her but Snoke knows the truth. Anyone who has spent time with the two of you knows the truth. You care for her.” 

Kylo is quiet as he thinks over Matt’s warning, but after a moment he puts his helmet back on, “It doesn’t matter. Once you are gone I can deal with the consequences.” he said before pressing the button on the lift. It shuddered before starting again. 

None of the boys spoke as they watched the floors tick by. Upon reaching the level of the hangar Ben carried the unconscious Hux off the lift. He maneuvered the General over his shoulder as he followed Kylo to an unmarked ship. Poe went first to get it started he knew the boys were going to try one last time to talk Kylo into coming home. 

“Here…” Ben muttered shoving Hux’s body into Kylo’s arms, “Happy fucking life day.” he said before pushing past the other man and walking up the ramp onto the ship. 

Kylo looked at Matt who gave a slight shrug, “I know you’re not going to change your mind Ky.” he said, “So I’m not going to waste my breath. Just know we miss you. Mom misses you. And dad. And there will always be a place for you in the Resistance.” he said, putting his hand on Kylo’s shoulder, “We love you.” 

Kylo didn’t say anything in return. He just stared at his younger brother silently from behind his mask until he got the point. Removing his hand Matt gave a sympathetic nod and soon walked up the ramp of the ship and out of sight. The ramp raised and the engines of the ship roared to life as Kylo stood still holding Hux’s unconscious body. This was going to be more trouble than it was worth and he was in no mood to deal with it at the moment. He still had to deal with the security footage, several people had seen him unmasked, and then the problem of you was still a factor for Kylo. 

  
  


After dealing dumping Hux’s body on the floor of his office, Kylo sat in Hux’s desk chair to go over the damage on the security cameras. After deleting the several hours of footage he couldn’t help but follow you through the base on the cameras after the fight. But what caught his eye was when you didn’t head back to your quarters like he had told you too. He watched as you made a sharp right and down a different corridor. His heart almost leapt out of his chest as he saw you run past the door he and the boys had exited prior… 

His eyes followed you into the hangar and then up the ramp and onto the ship only minutes before Poe, Matt, and Ben had arrived. Kylo’s eyes widened behind his mask, his mouth drying as he gulped. You had gotten on the ship. You were gone. Just like the others…

You had left him too. 

He stared almost as if he wasn’t entirely certain he was seeing it. You were gone. Traitorous bitch. His fist clenched tightly as the rage began to simmer under his skin. You left him. He remembered the video, Ben’s arm wrapped around you. It wasn’t the first time Ben had managed to take something that had belonged to him. Fucking Ben Organa-Solo, that good for nothing piece of shit. He was always the favorite. Of course you would have fallen for his bantha shit. Kylo shook with rage, the Force was electric with it causing the monitor of Hux’s computer to crack down the center and spark dangerously. Fine. You wanted to abandon him. He was going to track you down. Bring you back. And make you wish you hadn’t ever met Kylo Fucking Ren. 

From on the floor Kylo heard a groan as Hux regained consciousness. The redhead slowly sat up and looked around. “....What happened?” he asked as he rubbed his temple, his eyes fell upon Kylo sitting behind his desk, “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, Ren?” 

Kylo slowly stood, “General, I am pleased you’re awake.” he lied, “It seems we had a traitor in our ranks…” he growled through the modulator. “Lieutenant Y/N, she assisted in the escape of several prisoners and then defected to the Resistance.” 

Hux got to his feet, “....Were you maskless?” he asked, trying to remember, “You.. you were... “ Hux pointed at Kylo angrily, “But it wasn’t you. It was someone pretending to be you and--” his was cut off by a finger in his own face as Ren approached him threateningly, “You don’t scare me Ren.” 

“You will not--”

“The Supreme Leader will hear of this incident.” Hux said refusing to back down from the taller man, “Your precious little whore--”

“She’s gone.” Kylo said lowering his finger, “Did you not hear me the first time or did you not care?”

Hux blinked in astonishment, “Wait, wait, Lientent Y/N who you had a rather close and personal relationship with turned out to be a defecting traitor?” he asked, “Are you kidding me? She was a member of the Supreme Council! She has--” his froze, “....She knows about Project Starkiller. We must alert the Supreme Leader immediately!” 

Kylo grabbed Hux by the throat before he could scurry to his desk, “No.” 

“If she tells the Resistance of Starkiller our entire operation will be ruined. 30 years of work will be wasted, Ren. My entire life’s work will have been ruined. I will not let some petty lover’s quarrel be the undoing of my Order.” Hux growled against Kylo’s hand, “Release me Ren. Now.”

Kylo wanted to squeeze his hand, he wanted to squeeze his hand around Hux’s throat. It would be easy. Just close his fingers around the redhead’s neck, it wasn’t like the men would be missed. He could be replaced. Easily. And it would be one more person out of the way when Ren himself took over… 

“Ren.” Hux said, pulling the other man from his dark thoughts. 

Hesitantly Kylo released the General’s neck, “I know where she’s going.”

Hux rubbed over where Ren’s had been, “How?” 

“That’s none of your business. Just know that I know where she is going and I can go get her back.” Kylo said, taking swift footsteps to the door, “I just need you to cover for me.” 

Hux scoffed, “Excuse me? Why would I? I fucking hate you.” the man said, turning on his heel to face Kylo, “The second you leave I’m contacting the Supreme Leader and telling him the bantha shit you’ve managed to get us into.” 

Kylo stopped mid step his fists instantly clenching at his sides, “No you’re not.” 

Hux frowned, “And what makes you so sure?”

“Because he’s going to want to punish someone. And you’d be the bearer of bad news, you’ve done this before Hux, he’s nearly killed you over simpler things. If he thinks word of Starkiller will reach the Republic…” Kylo’s voice trailed off and he let Hux’s own mind come up with the heinous tortures Snoke would put him through, “So please, be my guest, risk your rather untimely and quite painful death.” 

“You have a week.” Hux said, “If you and your whore aren’t back here in a week, then I’m sending my entire army after you. Do you understand, Ren?” 

“Yes.” Kylo said before storming out of Hux’s office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are appreciated! Come check me out on tumblr & Twitter @NeeHarlow or just my writing blog @NeeHearlowWrites


End file.
